


Je Suis Amoureux de Toi et de Tous Tes Petites Détails

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also sorry about the shitty french, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, THE RAPE IS ONLY MENTIONED, i just really like this universe ok, i know another one, i used google translate oops, its 1am and i just want to sleep, its only really mentioned, pinning!liam, protective!liam, sad!zayn, theres abuse too, this is also the third time ive tired to upload this fic, veela!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam never expected to see Zayn again, so when he shows up to Hogwarts when they're hosting the Triwizard Tournament, he's a little surprised. </p><p>(AKA the one where Zayn's boyfriend is an asshole, Zayn's sad and Liam pines and protects)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Suis Amoureux de Toi et de Tous Tes Petites Détails

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to megan for help with some of the ideas and encouragment and for the gummy worms im getting. i even put a little part in for you so youre welcome. find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/) also triggers in the end notes so check that out. the title means "im in love with you and all your little things" and also disclaimer: i came up with none of the tasks, they're all from the 4th harry potter book and obvi i dont own one direction. 
> 
> i wish i owned them.

“Zayn, Liam!” Liam’s mum calls the two 11 year olds in from the massive backyard. The Paynes owned a large mansion in countryside of England and Liam and Zayn’s favourite thing to do was to go out into the large backyard and play tag or pretend to have grown into their wizardly powers with each other. “Time for lunch!”

 

“Coming mum!” Liam yells before turning to his best friend. “Race you back into the house!”

 

Before Zayn can reply, Liam’s off running towards the house and Zayn’s running after him, laughing. “You totally cheating!” He laughs as they reach the kitchen and Liam smirks slightly, but he’s mostly grinning.

 

“Snooze you lose Zaynie.” Liam says, hopping up onto the stool in front of the kitchen bar.

 

_________________

 

That was the last time Zayn and Liam saw each other for 6 years. Zayn’s parents moved to France in the end of the summer, just before the two boys were due to go off to Hogwarts. Liam still went there, but Zayn went to another school in France called Beauxbaton.

 

Liam attempted to keep in touch with his best friend, but after 4 years of sending owls and receiving none in return, he all but stopped. He still sent two, one at Christmas and one on Zayn’s birthday.

 

_________________

 

“Li, over here!” Liam’s best friend Louis calls when Liam arrives on the platform 9 3/4 on September 1st for his last year at Hogwarts.

 

Liam pushes his cart over to where he’s standing with their two other friends, Harry and Niall. Harry’s arm was around Louis’s waist and Liam raised an eyebrow at it. “Anything happened over the summer?” He asks.

 

Louis, at least, has the decency to blush a bit. “We started dating.”

 

“Didn’t bother to send your best mate an owl about it?” Liam mock scolds.

 

Niall smirks. “I got one.”

 

Liam laughs. “I see how it is.”

 

“I was going to send one but then I remembered that you were in America all summer and I just decided to wait.” Louis shrugs. “This is why the lot of you need to figure out how to work muggle things, like the Internet and email.”

 

Out of the four of them, Louis was the only muggleborn. Harry was a halfblood, but he’d grown up with his witch mother and so he’d never been exposed to muggle things, and Niall and Liam were purebloods.

 

“Muggle things are harrddd.” Harry says with a pout.

 

“Which is why you signed up for muggle studies, right?” Louis asks and Harry blushes as Liam and Niall start laughing.

 

“It was originally to impress you.” Liam laughs out as Louis blushes and kisses Harry’s cheek.

 

“Anyways. Where’s your parents Liam?” Louis asks, successfully changing the subject.

 

“Dad’s busy at the ministry and mum went to visit Ruth and Nic.” Liam says with a shrug. “She offered to come but I told her I could get to the platform myself. It’s not like this is the first time I’ve done this by myself.”

 

Louis looks at him for a second before shrugging. “Fine. We should get on the train though.” The rest of the grab their stuff, chatting as they fill into the train and grab their own compartment. “What’d the two of you get up to during the summer?” Louis asks once they’re all settled into a compartment. Louis and Harry are curled up on one side and Liam and Niall are on the other.

 

“Visited my relatives in Ireland.” Niall shrugs. “Hit the tavern every night.” He grins.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Just travelled around America. Went into Canada a couple times too. Nice there.”

 

“Locals as nice as the stereotypes?” Harry asks curiously.

 

Liam nods. “Nice people, good food.” He pauses for a second, debating on whether or not to tell his friends the bit of information his father had told him before he left. “I uh, my dad actually told me some news this morning.”

 

The three boys look at him with raised eyebrows. “What type of news?” Louis asks.

 

“Uh, the deadly tournament type of news.” Liam says, wincing slightly. He knew that Louis would want to do this.

 

“As in the Triwizard Tournament deadly tournament or-” Niall starts to ask.

 

“The actual Triwizard tournament.” Liam mutters.

 

“Bullshit.” Niall immediately calls.

 

Harry nods in agreement. “I thought that was banned ages ago because some kid died and an evil guy came back from the dead.”

 

“You could say his name Harry.” Liam rolls his eyes. “Vold-”

 

“NO!” Niall shouts. “I don’t care if the fuckers dead. He came back once and you’re not sayin his name mate.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes but puts his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine.”

 

“What’s the Triwizard Tournament?” Louis asks, confused.

 

They tend to forget that Louis didn’t grow up in their world and was still, in a sense, learning. “The Triwizard Tournament is a tournament taken place during the school year and three schools compete in it. It’s always the same three schools. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The host school changes every few years, but this year it’s taking place at Hogwarts.” Liam explains.

 

“So what?” Louis shrugs. “How is it dangerous?”

 

“There’s a series of three tasks that test your skills as a wizard.” Niall continues for Liam. “People have died in this tournament. It gets bloody and seriously dangerous.”

 

“So why are they bringing it back if it’s so dangerous?” Louis asks.

 

Liam shrugs. “Ministry thinks it’s time to bring it back, that they can make it safer.”

 

Niall snorts. “Last time they tried to make it safer, someone died.”

 

“They’ve put way more thought into it this time.” Liam says. “More guards are school, too.”

 

“So how do you enter?” Louis presses.

 

“You’re not thinking of entering, are you?” Liam asks.

 

“Maybe.” Louis says back.

 

“You can’t.” Harry says.

 

Louis shoots him a look. “Are you trying to tell me what I can and can’t do Harold?”

 

Harry shakes his head. “No, no. I mean you actually can’t. You have to 17 to enter the Goblet of Fire- it’s like this cup that picks out who gets to compete.”

 

Louis crosses his arms with a pout. “So you two are gonna do it then?” He asks, pointing at Niall and Liam.

 

Niall looks at him like he’s insane. “Me? Hell no.”

 

Liam stays quiet, looking down at his hands for a couple seconds before looking back up at their expecting faces. “I mean… I was thinking about it…”

 

There’s a chorus of objections from around the compartment. “Are you insane Liam!?” Harry asks. “Are you forgetting about the part where people have died in this?!”

 

Liam shrugs. “I mean… The chances of me actually getting picked are so slim I just thought…”

 

“You should do it.” Louis sticks up for him. “I mean, if you want to enter you should at least do it.”

 

Harry and Niall glare at him. “Look, it’s up to me ok guys?” Liam says. “And I’d rather not talk about it right now ok? I’m tired, it was a long ride here and I had to wake up early.”

 

Harry and Niall back down and Louis sends Liam a small smile which he returns before putting his head against the cool window and watching idly as the scenery passes, tuning out his friends conversations and closing his eyes after a couple moments. He’s fast asleep moments later.

 

_________________

 

“Li, mate, wake up. We’re almost here.” Niall says, shaking him awake. Liam nods, blindly reaching for his bag that has his school robes in it. His other friends are already in theirs, the robes identical except for the house crest and their ties. Niall had his black and yellow hufflepuff tie, Harry with his blue and bronze Ravenclaw one, and then Louis had his Gryffindor one on, the same one that Liam held in his hands.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Liam mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before stumbling out of the compartment and down the hall towards the bathroom at the back of the train section. He squeezes into the bathroom that seems smaller than last year, and quickly changes. The robes are exactly how he remembers trying them on a few weeks earlier, since his mother had demanded that he get a new pair and have them tailored.

 

Liam ties the tie before nodding to himself in the mirror, making sure he looks good before exiting the bathroom and heading back down to his compartment. He slides back in and next to Niall, looking out the window briefly to see the castle coming up and he smiles at it.

 

“Last year lads.” Niall says, nodding at the castle. “It’s been a good 6 years.”

 

Liam nods in agreement, looking over at the faces of his three best mates. “Here’s to making this year the best one yet.”

 

“Aye.” The rest of them chorus, grinning at one another as the train pulls into the Hogsmeade station. The four boys exit the compartment, chatting away to one another as the train hallway fills up with more students. It’s loud, like it always is, with everyone talking and prefects and the head boy and girl trying to direct the first years over to where Higgins is. The four boys wave at him as the pass, getting a wave and a smile back as they head over to where the carriages are.

 

They climb into one of them, waiting as for it to begin it’s journey up to the school.

 

“So.” Louis says from where he’s tucked under Harry’s arm. “These schools… When do they get here?”

 

“Tomorrow night.” Liam says with a shrug as the carriage begins to move.

 

Louis silent for about 20 seconds before he’s asking another question. “What are the schools like?”

 

Harry laughs. “How are we supposed to know?”

 

Louis shrugs. “I’m curious.”

 

“Beauxbatons is filled with students from France, Spain, Netherlands, Luxembourg, Portugal and Belgium.” Liam explains. “A majority of the students are part veela as well.”

 

“Veela’s are those really attractive things right?” Louis asks.

 

Harry nods and Liam continues explaining the other school. “Durmstrang takes students from all the European countries that Beauxbatons and Hogwarts don’t and they’re in the far north. They’ve had a lot of… Bad wizards and witches come out of that school.”

 

“How do you know all about these schools?” Niall asks.

 

Liam shrugs. “I know about Durmstrang because one of my uncles went there and I know about Beauxbatons because of Zayn.”

 

Niall and Louis automatically look at him sympathetically but Harry looks at him confused. Liam doesn’t really talk about him much, Zayn. Niall and Louis know because they found a stash of letters he never sent to him but Liam never got around to explaining it to Harry. “Who’s Zayn?”

 

Liam shifts a it. “We were best friends. Until during the summer before we were due to g to Hogwarts, he moved. I sent him owls all the way up to our 4th year but I’ve never gotten one back. I still send him one on Christmas and his birthday.” Harry gives him a sympathetic look before Liam shakes his head. “It’s fine. It’s over. He obviously- it’s nothing.”

 

The three of them look warily at him but the carriage stops so Liam takes that as an opportunity to escape the looks. He heads towards the gate, not looking if they’re following him, only to be stopped just before it by a teacher he doesn’t recognise.

 

“Name, year, house.” He says in a monotone voice.

 

“Uh, Liam Payne, year 7 and Gryffindor?” Liam says, highly confused before remembering his father talking about bumping up security at Hogwarts and this must’ve been something that they were doing. The teacher motions him along before he’s stopping the next student (Niall) and asking the same questions.

 

_________________

 

The feast was the same as always, the four of them being forced to split up because they were in different houses and the first years getting sorted. The only thing different about this year, was their headmaster, Simon Cowell, going over the rules for the Triwizard tournament that they were going to be holding this year (and as a result, Quidditch would be cancelled which Liam couldn’t help but be a bit bummed about). After the feast, Liam and Louis headed different ways. Louis over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Harry for a bit, and Liam up to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was already alive with students, all talking over one another to tell stories about their summer but none of them really paid any mind to Liam. He slipped past them all and went up to his dormitory, finding it the same as the past years.

 

Liam’s suitcase was already sitting on his bed, waiting to be unpacked but Liam didn’t bother with the clothes. Instead, he went to one of the pockets, pulling out a plastic bag that was full of unsent letters all addressed to the same person.

 

Zayn Malik.

 

Liam put them into the same drawer that he always put them, before grabbing his quill, ink and some parchment and writing the same name that he’d written on almost all of his letters for the past 6 years before actually writing the letter itself.

 

_Dear Zayn,_

_I’m back at Hogwarts. It feels good to be here. I still wish that your parents had never moved and that you got to go here too. I always thought you’d make a wonderful Ravenclaw. You and the rest of the lads would’ve gotten along amazing. I told Harry about you on the way up. They still look at me with pity when I mention you, even when I pretend that it doesn’t hurt me that you never replied. Anyways. Enough of that. I imagine your summer was fun? Did you ever go see that veela aunt of yours? I can’t say I’m surprised when you told me ages ago that you’re half veela. I always knew you were gorgeous. I actually spent my summer in America, can you believe it? We always talked about running away and going there. It’s as wonderful as we thought it would’ve been, even if none of my friends sent me owls. Niall’s never been one for owls though, and Louis claimed I was too far to send one. Him and Harry finally got together, by the way. I can’t believe it took 3 years for them to smarten up. I still have to ask them who asked who. I’d bet my money Harry made the first move._

_Hope you’re doing well,_

_Liam_

 

_PS They’re holding the Triwizard tournament here. Dad told me not to get my hopes up that you were coming._

_PPS I’m not sure if I’m hoping that you’ll come or if I’m hoping you won’t_

 

Liam nods to himself before folding the letter and putting the date on it before putting it into the bag with all the others and shutting the drawer just as Louis comes in.

 

“You weren’t out long.” Liam muses as he heads over to his suitcase to unpack it.

 

Louis shrugs before falling on his bed, ignoring the suitcase that is taking up more than half of it. “The Ravenclaws really don’t like me, have you ever noticed that?”

 

Liam nods, putting some shirts away. “I think everyone noticed.”

 

“Oh.” Louis says in a small voice. “Do you think-”

 

“Harry will scum to their pressure and break up with you?” Liam fills in, knowing his best friend. Louis nods slightly and Liam rolls his eyes. “Harry would rather go swimming in the black lake in winter than break up with you.”

 

Louis smiles slightly before looking over at Liam’s desk. “Did you write another letter?” He asks. The reason Niall and Louis found out about Zayn was because they had found the letters that Liam wrote but never sent. Every now and again, Louis would ask about them. Liam nods in response, putting his now empty suitcase under his bed.

 

“Yeah… You know I always do.” He says as he changes out of his robes and into the pj's on his bed.

 

“Haven’t you thought of… Not?” Louis asks from behind him after a couple moments. “Isn’t it time to move on?”

 

Liam looks down at his bedding before turning around to face Louis. “He’s supposed to be my best friend.”

 

“He lost that title when he stopped replying to you Li.” Louis says softly.

 

“He’d have to have started replying to stop.” Liam mumbles before turning around and getting into his bed. “Can we just… Not talk about this? I want to get a good night’s rest before our first day of classes.”

 

Louis nods. “Good night Li.”

 

“Night Lou.” Liam says before grabbing his wand and whispering “nox” to turn out the lights. He rolls over, trying to find a comfortable spot before drifting to sleep.

 

_________________

 

Liam’s picking apart his breakfast when Niall and Harry slid in across from him and Louis the next morning. “Schedules?” Lois says, putting out a hand and Niall and Harry hand him theirs and Louis just grabs Liam’s as he glances over them.

 

“The only period we all have together is… Charms, second period.” Louis says. “Me and Harry share a free period- fourth- and DADA, which we have last. We only have transfiguration together Li, 6th. Niall we have Care of Magical Creatures 3rd but you share DADA with me and Haz. Liam you… Share no classes other than charms with Harry, and with Niall you have potions together. Ni, you’ve got transfigurations with Harry as well as the other ones.” Louis says, handing back their schedules.

 

Liam re-looks over his schedule, seeing that he has DADA first (not that he shares it with any of his friends) and glancing over at the clock on the wall. He still has 15 minutes till class starts but he gets up anyways. “Where you going?” Niall asks, grabbing some of the food off of his plate.

 

“Gonna walk around a little before class.” Liam shrugs. “I’ll see you guys in charms.”

 

_________________

 

“This sucks.” Louis sulks that night at dinner. The day had gone completely normally, so Liam knew that wasn’t what he was complaining about.

 

“What sucks?” He smirks slightly. “Other than you.”

 

Louis sends him a glare. “We’re taking it slow, not that that’s any of your fucking business Payno.” He huffs. “And what sucks is that we have to sit at our tables and Harry and Niall can’t come sit with us.”

 

Liam shrugs. “It’s supposed to show that we’re actually organised.”

 

Louis huffs again, obviously still annoyed by this. “Whatever. Can these students just get here so we can eat?”

 

Liam raises his eyebrows. “They already got here? They arrived just after lunch where were you?”

 

Louis’s face flushes red. “No where.” He mumbles, not looking at Liam, who’s now laughing.

 

“Slow my ass.” He says, grinning at his best mate. “Anyways, they should be-”

 

Liam’s cut off by the large great hall doors being open and in comes the first school, Beauxbatons. They’re all dressed in soft flowing blue robes as they gracefully waltz down the isles in between the tables, everyone’s eyes on them. They move in complete synchronisation, weaving between each other and towards the professor’s table at the front of the room. Liam glances around the room and he’s still not sure if he’s hoping to see Zayn or not when-

 

Liam looks just in front of him, where a boy- no, man has paused in front of him to gracefully bow slightly before waving his wand and letting a flourish of sparkles out and Liam. Liam knows those eyes that are staring at him. He knows their honey gold colour and he can’t help but gasp softly. “Zayn?” He asks in a quiet voice as a flicker of recognition passes Zayn’s face but then he’s moving, carrying on the short way to the front of the hall.

 

Liam doesn’t really pay attention to the rest of the night. He watches Zayn from across the hall where he’s sitting at the Ravenclaw table and ignores everything that Cowell and the two other headmasters say, as well as Louis when he tries to get his friends attention. He barely touches his food, too, until Louis throws some of it at him. “What?” Liam snaps and automatically feels guilty when he see the flash of hurt. “Sorry I’m just-”

 

“Tense because you didn’t expect to see Zayn here and now you’re completely freaking out?” Louis suggests and Liam nods. “Just ignore him Liam. He’s not worth your time if he never thought to reply to your letters.”

 

He nods again but can’t help but glance back over at where Zayn is sitting only to see that he’s staring at him. Liam holds the eye contact for a few moments, unsure of whether or not he should smile or maybe wave? Before he can make a decision, Zayn’s attention is turned elsewhere when one of his friends snaps their fingers in front of Zayn’s face. Liam looks back at Louis and sighs. “Yeah you’re… You’re right.”

 

Louis smiles at him. “Of course I am.”

 

_________________

 

The next time Liam sees Zayn is at breakfast the next morning. He’s already sitting with Niall and Louis, waiting for Harry to arrive but when he does, Zayn is trailing awkward behind him. “I’m sorry.” Is the first thing out of Harry’s mouth when he sits down across the table and next to Louis. “We were assigned students to show around and I got put with Zayn.”

 

Liam glances up from his food, not daring to look over at Zayn, and smiles briefly at him before looking back down at his food. “It’s fine.” He can feel their stares on him and he looks up, giving a small laugh. “Honestly.” He makes a point to look over at Zayn. “Hi.”

 

Zayn bites his lip (a nervous habit he never shook, Liam guesses) and waves awkwardly. “Hello.” He says. His voice is deeper than Liam remembers (of course it is) and sounds a little more French but there’s still that telltale English accent. He sits down on the bench a little father from Harry and the rest of the group, but close enough that they could have a conversation with him. He grabs a piece of toast off of the tray in front of him and starts to eat it, focusing on his food.

 

There’s an uneasy silence over the 5 of them before Louis breaks it. “Well.” He says, clapping his hands together. “I vote we ignore him.”

 

“Louis.” Liam says, eyes wide and looking at Zayn who’s still looking at his food. “Don’t be an asshole.”

 

He snorts and Niall nods. “I agree with Lou.”

 

“Guys. Honestly?” Liam says. “Be a little more mature.”

Niall glances over at Zayn before leaning in a bit to whisper. “Look, Liam, he’s an asshole ok? From what you’ve told us, you were supposed to be best mates and the guy straight up ignores your owls for four years and you want us to what? Make nice with him?”

 

Louis nods in complete agreement. “I’ve got a lot of anger for that asshole.”

 

Liam looks over at Harry who seems to be agreeing with the other two. “If I can play nice, then so can you three.” He says as he leans back and crosses his arms.

 

“You’re not very good at whispering.” Zayn says to them and he looks like he’s about to say something else but he closes his mouth when Louis glares at him.

 

“You’re not a very good person.” He hisses at him and Zayn looks ashamed.

 

Liam sighs but doesn’t defend Zayn, just focuses on eating his cereal. The rest of their breakfast is spent in an awkward silence, no one daring to say anything to break it until just before classes. “You ready for class Harry?” Niall says at last and Harry nods, glancing over at Zayn.

 

“We share first period with him.” Harry says softly.

 

“Let’s just go.” Niall mutters, getting up.

 

Harry nods and kisses Louis quickly before getting up. “I’ll see you guys in charms.” He says. Zayn gets up silently to follow him but he stops when he’s across from Liam.

 

“Liam I just-” Zayn starts to say when Louis cuts him off.

 

“Well Liam.” Louis says loudly over top of Zayn, who looks a little put out but shuffles along to follow Harry. “We should head to class.”

 

Liam shots Louis a look. “Did you have to interrupt him?”

 

“It’s my job as your best mate to make sure no one fucks with you.” Louis says. “So, yes, I did have to interrupt him.”

 

Liam sighs. He seems to be doing a lot of that this morning. “Let’s just go to class.”

 

Louis sends him a soft look. “You can do this Liam. We both know he doesn’t deserve your friendship. He had it once but he made the mistake of throwing it away. You’re with people who really care for you now.”

 

Liam nods. “I get it yeah.” He says in a quiet voice. “I’ll see you in charms Lou.” He gets up and grabs his bag from under the table and starts to head to his first class with a heavy feeling in his chest.

 

Oh, wait.

 

That was just his heart being broken again.

 

Liam wipes furiously at the tears that have already fallen down his face and makes a vow to himself. A vow to never cry over Zayn Malik again.

 

Louis was right, he didn’t deserve Liam’s tears or his friendship.

 

_________________

 

“Can I, um, can I sit here?” A voice- Zayn’s- asks Liam during his free period. It was only the second day of classes, but Liam was sitting in the library reading. He would have preferred to be outside but it was pouring rain out so he was stuck in the library.

 

Liam contemplates saying no to him, but in the end just waves a hand at the seat, not actually replying to him. He tries to continue reading his book (a muggle story that Louis had gotten him as a late birthday present), but he’s not focused anymore, not with Zayn sitting across the table from him.

 

They sit in silence for a bit before Zayn clears his throat. “How have you been?” He asks.

 

Liam shrugs. “What’s it to you?”

 

“I’m trying to be nice.” Zayn says in his defence.

 

“It would have been nice for you to reply to my owls all those years ago.” He bites out, lifting his eyes off of the paper to glare at Zayn.

 

“Well I’m a bit late for that so sorry for trying to make up for it.” Zayn snaps back, eyes flashing an icy blue.

 

Liam blinks in surprise. “Your eyes…”

 

“Shit. Are they still blue?” Zayn asks in a worried tone.

 

Liam shakes his head. “No they’re normal… Why did they change colour?”

 

“Veela hormones.” Zayn says with a small blush. “It’s uh, hard to control my anger and uh… Other… Hormones.”

 

“Oh.” Liam says in a small voice as a blush comes up on his cheeks. “I, uh, I thought you were only half veela?”

 

“Three quarters, turns out.” Zayn says. “But it still affects me so, uh, yeah.” He scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Oh… Nice.” Liam says, mentally hitting himself on the head. Nice? Nice?! God he was an idiot.

 

Not that he cared what Zayn thought because Zayn never replied to any of his owls so Liam doesn’t like him.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to have class this period?” Liam says, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Free period, actually.”

 

“Oh.” Liam says. “Me too.”

 

“I figured.” Zayn replies, giving him a small smile. “So how have you been?”

 

“Good.” Liam nods to himself after a moment. “I’ve been good. Mum and dad too. Ruth got into that healer school, by the way.”

 

“Oh she did?” Zayn says. “Good for her. She’s in what? Her last year there now?”

 

“She graduated last June.” Liam smiles. “Yeah, mum and dad were proud of her to say the least. And then she moved to Egypt.”

 

Zayn laughs and the sound seems to ring in Liam’s ears even when he’s done. “She still wanted to do that?”

 

Liam rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “You know how stubborn she is. She won’t settle for anything less than what she wants. Still comes ‘round for everyone’s birthdays and Christmas. She wouldn’t miss out on a chance for presents or cake.”

 

“Sounds like her.” Zayn grins at him. “Saafa is still bent on being a singer.”

 

“Even after all the times you’ve called her tone deaf?” Liam asks. “God you were the meanest to her.”

 

“You try being woken up at 3 in the morning by her voice.” Zayn grumbles but then grins at Liam. “Remember that one time that you slept over and we-”

 

“Set up that balloon of syrup over her door-” Liam says, remembering the day.

 

“But instead Doniya walked through it-” Zayn starts laughing and Liam can’t help but laugh as well.

 

“Oh my god she was so pissed.” Liam says through his laughter. “I thought she was going to kill us.”

 

The two of them laugh, remembering the good times before it tappers off, leaving them in silence again. “I missed that.” Zayn says. “You too.”

 

Liam shrugs. “I sent you owls.”

 

Zayn nods. “I-” He cuts himself off, eyes widening slightly as he sees something over Liam’s shoulder. Liam looks around, but he doesn’t see anything or anyone.

 

“Zayn-” Liam starts to ask.

 

“I-I have to go.” Zayn mumbles, stuffing his things back into his bag.

 

“Zayn what’s wrong?” Liam’s eyebrows furl in confusion because something doesn’t seem right.

 

“Nothing I just-” Zayn says with a wild look in his eyes as he pulls his bag up onto his shoulder. “I have to go.” He repeats, leaving before Liam can think to follow or protest or force Zayn to stay and explain.

 

_________________

 

Later that night, Liam heads to the room just off of the great hall where the Goblet of Fire is. Louis, Niall and Harry are walking with him, the latter of the two still trying to convince him not to put his name into the goblet.

 

“Liam you can’t back out if it picks you.” Niall says. “And you don’t need the money- cmon, don’t do this.”

 

Liam sighs. “I’m not backing out of this. I’m putting my name in that goblet and you two can’t stop me.”

 

“Anyways, it’s Liam’s choice.” Louis pips up.

 

“Thank you Louis.” Liam smiles as he pushes open the door. There’s benches sitting around the goblet, with students cheering on their friends or just really whoever dares to put their name into the goblet. Liam smiles to himself, grabbing a parchment off the pile that’s sitting on one of the bleachers and jots down his name on it. He walks towards the goblet, stopping jut short of the age line. It was put in place so that no one under the age of 17 would be able to put their name into the goblet. Liam takes a breath, stepping over it and feeling what feels like a cold wash of water run over him as he does so. He walks towards the goblet, tossing his piece of paper in as the goblet’s fire shoots up and goes blue and the crowd around him claps. He walks out of the circle and Louis pats him on the back.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Niall says. “You’re insane.”

 

Liam shrugs and accidentally walks into someone. “Oh, sorry mate.” He says in a apology as the person huffs in annoyance.

 

“Just watch where you’re going next time.” The guy replies. He’s one of the most stunning people Liam’s ever seen. He has sharp, icy blue eyes (almost the exact same colour that Zayn’s were when he got angry), and his skin was pale white, like it had never seen the sunlight while his hair was the complete opposite, pitch black like the night sky. While he was incredibly handsome, Liam could see the coldness in his eyes and pointedly decided he didn’t like this guy.

 

“Just an accident, no need to be so testy.” Louis says to him.

 

The guy rolls his eyes and turns to Liam. “I saw you put your name in the goblet.”

 

“Yeah, I did.” Liam says, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m Erik LaFey.” He says, sticking his hand out for Liam to shake, but Liam ignores it.

 

“Liam Payne.” He replies.

 

Erik makes a noise of recognition. “Paynes are a very wealthy and pure family.”

 

Liam shrugs. “I couldn’t care less about blood status or wealth.”

 

“A shame.” Erik says. “You could’ve made a good ally.”

 

Before Liam can respond, Zayn comes up behind Erik, standing next to him but he shifts slightly, almost like he’s uneasy or… Afraid of him. “Hello.” Zayn says, smiling at him a bit.

 

Liam smiles back. “Hey.”

 

“Zayn.” Erik says. “Qu’est ce que tu fais?” He slips into French effortlessly and gracefully, the words rolling off of his tongue.

 

“Je lui parle.” Zayn mumbles softly, but his French is effortless and as graceful as Erik’s was, if not more. Liam can’t help but like the way his voice rolls around the words softly and it’s- nice.

 

“Nous reparlerons de tes choix d'… _amis_ plus tard.” Erik responds, making a face on the word ‘amis’, like it disgusted him to say it.

 

Zayn nods, biting his lip and Liam frowns, completely confused by what just happened but Louis makes a noise. “Zayn can choose his own friends, fuck you asshole.” He says, glaring at Erik.

 

Erik’s eyes widen. “You understand French? What’s your name?”

 

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis says, glaring at him.

 

“Hm. Not a pureblood.” Erik says. “I only associate with purebloods. Mudbloods aren’t exactly…”

 

“Watch yourself.” Harry snaps, putting an arm around Louis’s waist and pulling him towards him in a protective manner.

 

Liam and Niall nod, completely agree with Harry. No one calls Louis a mudblood and got away with it. “I suggest you leave now.” Liam says in a low voice, gripping his wand tightly. “I can’t see any of us in a very… Forgiving mood right now and it’s an unfair fight, 4 against 1.”

 

“Je vois, je vois.” Erik says in a soft tone. “Zayn, come.”

 

“I think Zayn can make his own choices.” Liam says, crossing his arms, making sure that his arms were flexed. He knew he had a muscle and he wasn’t afraid to toss his wand aside and use his strength. And, as much as he was angry at Zayn for never replying to his letters, no one deserved to be pushed around by this asshole.

 

Erik raises a perfect eyebrow. “Fine. Zayn, are you staying or coming?”

 

Zayn’s eyes flicker between Erik and Liam before he hangs his head slightly and shuffles closer to Erik. “Coming.” He mumbles so softly Liam isn’t even sure that he heard him say it.

 

Erik smirks. “Bon choix Zayn.”

 

The two of them leave, Erik's hand on the back of Zayn’s neck that might look comforting to anyone who wasn’t looking close enough, but Liam could see that his knuckles were a shade whitter than the rest of him and he knew that that had to hurt.

 

“What an asshole.” Louis grumbles as the four of them watch the two boys leave the room.

 

Niall makes a noise of agreement. “I’d love to know who died and made him god of the universe.”

 

_________________

 

Liam still sees Zayn, they share 4 classes it’d be impossible not to see him, but they don’t talk. He doesn't sit with Harry during the meals, always beside Erik at the Ravenclaw table now, and Liam just has a general uneasy feeling about it all.

 

“Harry?” Liam asks one night a week later.

 

“Hm?” Harry hums, not looking up from the book he’s reading.

 

“Do you… Do you talk to Zayn?” He asks.

 

Harry shrugs, looking up. “Not really no… Erik seems to have him on a rather tight leash.”

 

“Do you think they’re dating?” Niall asks curiously and all four of them look over to where Zayn and Erik are sitting. They’re beside each other, rather close and Zayn is feeding Erik a grape.

 

“I’d bet they are.” Louis mumbles, looking away with a disgusted look. “They’re both assholes.”

 

“Different types though.” Harry muses. “And I think they are… Zayn said something a few days ago, I wouldn’t be surprised if they are dating.”

 

Liam looks over to them again, but this time Erik looks over at him at the same time and he smirks before looking back at Zayn and unexpectedly kisses him. “Definitely dating.” Liam mumbles, looking away and forces down the vomit that bubbles up in his throat.

 

“That’s- that’s actually disgusting.” Louis says as he glances over at them. “God, hit me and Harry if that ever happens.” He looks back over. “Oh my god, I swear Erik looks like he’s going to jump into Zayn pants right here, that’s just nasty.”

 

Before any of them can reply to that, the hall falls silent as Cowell steps up to the podium in front of the students. He waits for complete silence before beginning to speak. “Tonight, the Goblet of Fire will pick the three champions to compete in the Triwizard tournament.” The students clap loudly and there are even a few wolf whistles. Cowell waits for it to quiet down before continuing. “If you are picked, you will head to the room just off of the side while you wait for the other champions to be picked.”

 

The goblet beside him lights up red before shooting out a piece of a paper. “The Durmstrang champion is… Belle Conrad!” The loudest claps come from the Durmstrang students, who a sitting at the Slytherin table. A small girl with long brown hair gets up from the table, walking to the front of the room with a large grin. She shakes her headmaster’s hand before he directs her to the room just off of the side.

 

The hall settles down once again into an anxious silences as the goblet’s fire turns red again and out flies another piece of paper. “The Beauxbaton’s champion… Erik LaFey!”

 

The four of lads groan and don’t even bother clapping for him. Just another ego boost for the new resident asshole.

 

“God I hope he dies during this tournament.” Louis says, glaring at Erik as he kisses his headmistresses hand before heading into the room after Belle.

 

Liam’s about to say something else, but the goblet lights up red again and he knows this is the Hogwarts champion, the only one left. His heart is beating loudly in his ears and he can’t hear anything else, much less if his name is called.

 

But then everyone around his is clapping loudly, and Louis is beaming at him and-

 

“What are you doing?” Harry hisses, pushing him to get up. “Go up there you idiot.”

 

Liam’s brain fully begins to process it.

 

He was _chosen_.

 

Holy fuck.

 

Liam walks up to the front in a daze of sorts and he shakes Cowell’s hand before heading into the room to wait for someone to come and get him.

 

“Oh you’re kidding.” Is what he’s greeted with. Erik. “You were chosen? What a joke.”

 

Liam glares but he doesn’t say anything. He’s still in shock, honestly. He never thought he’d actually get chosen for it, oh god, he has to tell his mother.

 

He’s so utterly fucked.

 

“LaFey, I suggest you be quiet.” The girl, Belle says. Her voice is soft and light, like fairy bells in a way. She has a round face with red cheeks and vibrant green eyes that seem to sparkle with gold in the light. They’re nice.

 

Erik snorts. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

She smiles at him. “My school used to teach the dark arts, I really do suggest you be quiet before I put my studies to the test.”

 

Liam snorts out a laugh at the surprised look on Erik’s face. “I’m Liam.” He introduces himself to her.

 

“Belle.” She replies even if he already knows her name.

 

Before the conversation can continue, the three headmasters come into the room, looking over their champions. “Well.” Cowell says. “Congratulations. This was th easiest part though. These tasks are extremely dangerous and not to be treated lightly.”

 

“Zere will be a clue at the end of each task to ‘elp you with what ze next one might be.” The Beauxbaton’s mistress says in a thick French accent.

 

It’s the Durmstrang headmaster that breaks the tension, surprisingly. “But, no stress.” He says with a laugh. “These tasks are meant to test you in every way possible. They will push your body and mind to the limit so do tread lightly champions.”

 

_________________

 

When Liam comes into the Gryffindor common room later that night, he’s welcomed as a hero, everyone slapping him on the back and congratulating him on being a champion. He makes it to the couch with a few new bruises, but other than that, fine. He collapses between Niall and Harry, letting his head fall onto Niall’s shoulder. “I’ve never been slapped on the back so many times before.”

 

“What about that time in 5th year when you did that really cool save in Quidditch?” Harry asks.

 

Liam shakes his head. “Doesn’t come close. I think I have bruises guys.”

 

Louis, the asshole, laughs. “You’ll deal Payno. So what’d they tell you in the back room?”

 

“Just that the tournament isn’t for the faint hearted and a clue to what the first task will be.” Liam says with a shrug.

 

“What’s the clue?” Niall asks, interest piked.

 

“Deep within the Lone Mountain,

There lies a thief of gold

Desolation comes upon our sky

I see fire

Inside the mountains.” Liam says, reading off the sheet he was given and Louis actually starts laughing his head off while the three others are completely confused.

 

“Oh my god you’re clue… It’s a reference to the Hobbit!” Louis chokes out during his laughter.

 

“The what?” Harry asks.

 

“Is that a disease like Cinderella?” Niall asks completely serious.

 

Louis shakes his head. “No, no. It’s these… Really famous books about these things called Hobbits and well, it’s talking about Smaug. The dragon inside of the Lone Mountain that took over the dwarfs land.”

 

“So my task is what? Some muggle trivia?” Liam asks, confused.

 

“It’s probably to do with a dragon.” Louis shrugs as if that isn’t a big deal because ok.

 

_Dragons._

 

That’s a big fucking deal because those things are not nice and aren’t exactly easy to fight or anything. Regular spells don’t even work on them, they’re like spell proof unless it’s extremely powerful.

 

More powerful than a 7th year Gryffindor could produce, that’s for sure.

 

“You say like that’s not a difficult thing to defeat.” Liam groans.

 

Louis pauses. “Oh yeah.”

 

“What am I gonna do?” Liam groans again.

 

“When’s the first task?” Niall asks.

 

“October 14th.” Liam says. “Not to mention I still have to tell my mother I put my name in the cup and that I got chosen. Oh my god, she’s going to kill me.” He lets his head fall back and hit the couch. “I’m an idiot.”

 

Harry nods from beside him. “Could’ve told you that about 10 minutes after we met.”

 

Liam grumbles incoherently under his breath, getting up off the couch. “I’m gonna go owl my mum.”

 

“5 sickles says he gets a howler tomorrow morning.” Niall snickers as he leaves.

 

Asshole.

 

When Liam gets back to his room, it’s thankfully empty and sits down at his desk. He pulls out some parchment, ink and a quill but he doesn’t write to his mum. No, he writes to the same person he’s been writing to for 6 years.

 

_Dear Zayn,_

_I can’t believe you’re here. It seems unreal, to be this close to you again. The lads don’t think I should forgive you and, honestly, I agree with them. You never replied to me but I feel like… I feel like there’s a reason and I feel like it has to do with your stupid boyfriend Erik. God that guy’s an asshole. What the hell crawled up his ass and died, jesus. Someone needs to set him straight, guy thinks he owns everything and everyone. Why would you ever date someone like that Z? It doesn’t seem like you but then again, ignoring my letters didn’t seem like you either. Guess we don’t really know each other that well anymore. I’ve got to send my mum an owl about entering the Triwizard tournament and I have a feeling she’s gonna be extremely pissed but I know Ruth and Nic’ll get a laugh out of it. Well, I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow in class._

_Liam_

_PS I miss us_

 

Liam closes up the letter, putting the date on it before putting it into the drawer with all the other ones. He gets out another piece of parchment, writing a letter to his mother and leaving the finished letter on his desk to mail tomorrow after classes, since he’ll have to go to the owlry to use Marvel, his barn owl.

 

Liam yawns, looking over at the clock to see it’s not eve 10 yet, but he feels dead on his feet so he changes into his pjs before climbing into his bed and he’s asleep before he can remember that he left the lights on.

 

_________________

 

Liam wants to know what the hell he did the Karma for her to shove him into a closet with Zayn.

 

And he’s not sure if he’s thanking her or hitting her.

 

It’s stupid how they ended up in there, anyways. Liam was looking for a bathroom and he was sure that this was one, but even after going to the school for 7 years, he still got lost. Zayn had come in after Liam got himself locked in there, thinking it was a bathroom as well and here they are.

 

Locked in a closet.

 

“Did you try alohamora?” Zayn asks suddenly.

 

“Of course I did.” Liam mutters. “All the locks are magic proof.”

 

“What about calling for help?” Zayn asks.

 

“Do you see an owl in here that we can use?” Liam snaps. “Because I don’t.” Zayn shrinks backwards making Liam feel guilty. “Sorry I’m just…”

 

“Stressed?” Zayn suggested and Liam nods.

 

“It’s this stupid tournament.” He admits. “I should’ve listened to Harry and Niall.”

 

Zayn looks at him for a moment with an unreadable expression in his eyes. “You’re going to do great Liam.” He says after a couple seconds in a soft voice.

 

“Yeah, after I figure out what to do about the first task.” Liam grumbles. He still hadn’t figured out what to do about a freaking dragon and it’s been 3 weeks since they figured out the clue, meaning there was really only a couple weeks till the actual task.

 

“Erik’s completely stressed because he can’t figure out what the clue even means.” Zayn says with a small laugh.

 

Liam’s mouth quirks up in a smirk. “Pays to have a muggleborn friend.”

 

Zayn cocks his head to the side. “What’d you mean?”

 

“Louis figured it out.” Is all Liam gives him.

 

“How?” Zayn demands.

 

Liam winks at him cheekily. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

Zayn shrugs. “Not me, just Erik.”

 

“Doing his biddings?” Liam nearly spits out but Zayn looks unaffected by his tone as he shrugs. “Why are you with him? The Zayn I knew-”

 

“The Zayn you knew died the day I walked into Beauxbatons.” Zayn says in a sharp tone. “Don’t hold onto him Liam.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he was weak-” Zayn starts to say but Liam cuts him off.

 

“Weak?” He asks. “Zayn we had just turned 11 that year!”

 

“There is no room for the weak in Beauxbatons. Only the beautiful and the cruel hearted.” Zayn says in a monotone voice, like someone had said it to him too many times.

 

Liam looks at him like he’s never seen him before. “What… What happened to you Zayn?”

 

Zayn huffs out a laugh, but it’s cruel and cold and just wrong. “I grew up Liam, it’s best you do too.”

 

Liam bites his tongue for a few moments before replying. “No.” He says in a soft tone.

 

“What?”

 

“I said no.” Liam replies, louder this time. “If growing up means turning into a cold hearted- asshole, then I don’t want to.”

 

Zayn looks at him, eyes seeming to stare right into his soul. They’re quiet as minutes pass and Zayn barely even blinks before he smiles, just slightly at Liam. “Tu es trés beau, mon cher.”

 

“What does that mean?” Liam asks in a soft voice.

 

Zayn shakes his head in what seems like a fond way but he doesn’t answer the question. “Someone’s coming.”

 

True enough, the door is opened a minute later by a tall ginger girl, who looks to be a few years younger than them. “Thanks.” Liam says, walking out of the closeted. “Would’ve sucked to be locked in there all night.”

 

The girl laughs nervously, looking between the two boys before ducking her head and scampering off with her books held close to her chest. Liam looks at the clock hanging on the wall, only to see it’s 5 minutes before lunch starts so he missed his free period. He’s a little peeved about that, honestly.

 

_________________

 

“A little birdie told me that you and Malik were in a closet together.” Louis says later that night at dinner. Liam should’ve known that news would travel fast around Hogwarts. “I can only imagine how pissed Erik is about that.”

 

Liam shrugs, taking another peice of meat and putting it on his plate. “Seriously, though, what happened?” Niall asks.

 

“I thought it was a bathroom, got locked in. Zayn came in about 5 minutes later and we got locked in until some girl opened the door like 40 minutes later.” Thinking back to it, it didn’t feel like they were in there for forty minutes.

 

“You didn’t play 7 minutes in heaven?” Niall asks with waggling eyebrows.

 

“I thought you were hating Zayn?” Liam asks with a laugh.

 

Niall shrugs. “I like him better than Erik and you know me, I can only hate so many people at a time.” He pauses. “And he’s actually rather funny once you get to know him. You’d like him Lou.”

 

“Yeah maybe I would if he didn’t treat Liam like a broken toy that you can just toss to the side.” Louis says, sticking to his hating Zayn story.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “I do have good news though.” He says, gaining their attention. “Erik hasn’t figured out the clue.”

 

Louis smirks. “Proves the bastard right. Be an asshole to mudbloods and it’ll bite you in the ass.”

 

Harry frowns. “Don’t call yourself that.”

 

Louis shrugs. “I don’t care, honestly. It’s the same sort of word as faggot. It’s harmful if you let it be.”

 

Harry’s still frowning, obviously not enjoying his boyfriend calling himself names but he doesn’t say anything. He knows how Louis gets about these things and knows better than to press about it. Liam decides to change the subject. “First month’s over.” He says with a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

It became tradition in their third year, that the first weekend after the ending of a month that they would all sneak out onto the grounds past curfew and just mess around. When they were younger, they would usually just go to the quidditch pitch and maybe play a little 2 on 1 (even after Harry started coming along it stay ed 2 on 1. He didn’t do the flying thing) but during the 6th year, Niall had snuck in some firewhisky and butterbeer from god knows where and they all got drunk for the first time on the pitch.

 

“I’m so ready for our tradition.” Louis says in a relieved voice. “This whole school thing is annoying.”

 

Liam laughs. “Says the guy who wants to teach.”

 

“I won’t be studying, that’s all I care about.” Louis says, stealing a bit of food off of Harry’s plate who makes a noise.

 

“You have your own food!” He protests as Louis grabs another peice and smirks as he bites into it.

 

“Yours taste better.” He winks suggestively.

 

“Can we hit them?” Niall asks Liam. “Please, they’re making sexual innuendos over dinner we need rules about this.”

 

Liam laughs, ruffling Niall’s hair. “We’ll live.”

 

“Fine but if they start making out in front of us, I’m out of here.” Niall mutters.

 

“I’ll be with you.” Liam agrees before throwing a bread roll at them, trying to get their attention. It works. “No PDA while we’re trying eat.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, obviously annoyed by this rule. “Fine.” He huffs. “Did you get the stuff?” He asks Niall who nods.

 

“We’re all set. Meet on the pitch at 11:30?” Niall says. Liam doesn’t know why he even asks about the time, it’s never changed. They became pros at sneaking out of their dorms half way through 3rd year and honestly, the lack of security should really be changed. It was beyond easy to sneak out of their dorms and out of the castle.

 

Liam wasn’t sure why they didn’t do it more often but he was glad they didn’t and he isn’t going to question it. God knows he doesn’t need to give Louis any ideas about it (though he’s pretty sure Louis’s been sneaking out to see Harry at least twice a week).

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Louis scuffs, taking a bite out of a roll before offering it to Harry.

 

Liam and Niall groan at their couply-ism.

 

_________________

 

“Liam?” Someone asks, shaking him. It feels like he fell asleep seconds ago and god, he’s so tired how could it be morning already?

 

“Lou?” Liam asks in a sleepy voice, cracking an eye open. “What time s’it?”

 

“11:20.” Louis replies. “You fell asleep mate.”

 

Liam nods, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Always do.”

 

Louis smiles at him. “Come on, we have a tradition to uphold.”

 

Liam rolls out of the bed, already in dark muggle clothes. They never bothered to put pjs on since they’re change out of them a few hours later anyways. “M’ready.” He says in a quiet voice, careful not to wake their other roommates.

 

The two boys sneak out of their room and then common room with a practised ease, knowing exactly when to hide and what route to take.

 

It was really too easy.

 

Before they knew it, they had reached the quidditch pitch were Niall and Harry were already waiting in the middle of it, a bottle of fire whiskey in Niall’s hand. “Ready to uphold our lovely tradition lads?” Niall asks with a grin.

 

“So ready.” Liam says, eyeing the bottle. Nothing to wake him up like a shot of fire whiskey.

 

Niall laughs, opening the bottle and taking a large swing of it (Liam never figured out how he stomachs it so well but he thinks it has to do with him being Irish) before handing it to Liam. He takes a smaller sip than Niall did, feeling the liquid scorch its way down his throat before warming him up from the belly out wards. He hands it off to Louis, already feeling the effects of the strong liquor.

 

30 minutes and half a bottle later, the four of them are wasted and laying in a circle, heads together looking up at the sky.

 

“M’drunk.” Louis slurs, reaching for the bottle that Liam’s holding.

 

“No more for you then.” Liam pouts, taking another sip. “I’m the one with the problems, my alcohol.”

 

“You’ll be an alcoholic by the time you’re twenty if you work that way.” Harry muses from beside Louis. “And sharing is caring.”

 

Liam pauses before taking another gulp and passing it to Louis. “You know who doesn’t care?” He doesn’t wait for his friends to answer, just barrels along. “Zayn doesn’t care. He didn’t care enough to reply to my owls and now he won’t even talk to me.” Liam pauses, feeling small. “I’m not very special, am I?”

 

There’s a chorus of protests from around him, Niall’s the loudest as always. “You’re very special Li-Li.” He slurs, reaching his hand out to pat Liam on the chest but instead hits him in the face. “You’re our very very very very very special Leeyum.”

 

Liam nods as if those are the smartest, most serious words anyone has every said to him. “I don’t need Zayn.” He mumbles.

 

“You just need us, your mates.” Louis says as he snuggles in closer to Harry. “And we’re here for you.”

 

“Always here for me.” Liam mumbles tiredly. “Wanna sleep.”

 

Harry laughs. “I think a tired Liam is cue for us to head back.”

 

“You’re soberrr.” Louis giggles into his neck.

 

“I can hold my alcohol better.” Harry says, kissing his forehead before sitting up and forcing Louis up with him.

 

Louis makes a noise of discontentment, obviously unhappy with having to sit up. “I wanna sleep here with you under the stars Hazza bear.”

 

“We can sleep under the stars another night boobear.” Harry says softly, kissing his nose. “Just you and me, far away from everyone else. Sound good to you?”

 

Louis nods and allows himself to be pulled up by Harry. “I like you.” He giggles into Harry’s neck.

 

“I like you too.” Harry says with a large grin.

 

“Leeeeyum they’re being coupley and I feel alone.” Niall says with a pout from beside him. “Everyone has someone special and I have my left hand.”

 

“I don’t have anyone.” Liam says with a frown and Niall waves him off.

 

“You have Zayn.” He mumbles to himself. “You never ever see him looking at you with those pretty eyes and they’re always so sad.” He looks over at Liam with wide eyes. “Why is he so sad?” He pauses. “You look sad too Li-Li.” He rolls over so he’s partially on Liam, hugging him in a sense. “I want you to be very very happy.” He mumbles into Liam’s chest. “You deserve to be the happiest ever.”

 

Liam hugs Niall tightly, fighting off tears in his eyes. “I want you to be happy too.” He says, looking up at where Harry and Louis have wandered off a bit, talking to each other. Liam has never seen two people more in love than those two. “I want all of you to be happy.”

 

“We want you happy too.” Niall says, resting his head over Liam’s heart. “You’ve always been sad. Be happy.”

 

Liam nods. “I’ll try, for you Ni.”

 

Niall hums happily, snuggling in closer to his best mate. They lie in silence for a couple moments before Harry and Louis come back and Harry helps Niall off of him before helping Liam up. Liam feels little more sober, not much though, but he still offers to take Louis back to their room so Harry only has to drop off Niall before he can go to bed. Harry gives him a grateful look before kissing Louis on the forehead and wishing him good night as they head separate ways.

 

It’s a little harder than Liam expected, getting Louis back into the Gryffindor common room and upstairs to their bed. They nearly get caught a few different times and Liam vows to try and stay more sober next month, even though he knows that vow won’t last.

 

He makes one every month and they never really do stick.

 

Liam drops Louis off onto his bed and tucks him in before shucking off his own clothes and falling into bed tiredly.

 

_________________

 

“I’ve got it!” Louis says in a breathless tone when he sits down at lunch on October 9th.

 

“Got what?” Liam asks, looking up from the book he’d been reading on dragons. He was trying to find a weakness on them but no luck so far.

 

“Animagus.” Louis says with a bright look in his eyes.

 

“What about them?” Niall asks, just as confused as Liam is but Harry on the other, completely understands what Louis is saying and kissing him quickly.

 

“You’re a genius babe.” He grins and Louis flushes but looks extremely proud of himself.

 

“I know.” He says in a smug tone.

 

“Great, now can one of you explain?” Liam asks.

 

Louis grins at him. “Well I was talking to Higgins after class which is why I was running late, asking him about dragons and their weakness and stuff and he told me that they’re confused by animaguses.”

 

Liam makes a noise of understanding. “They smell like humans but look like an animal so they get confused.” He pauses. “Wait how does this help me? I’m not an animagus last time I checked.”

 

Louis waves him off. “There’s an easy enough potion and spell, we can do it with help from professor Decon.”

 

“Can I even become an animagus?” Liam asks, closing the book and taking a bite out of his lunch.

 

Louis shrugs. “You’re 17.” Liam nods, grabbing his sandwich and getting up. “Woah, where are you going?”

 

“Library.” Liam says through the food in his mouth as he grabs his bag.

 

“Chew before speaking.” Louis says with a disgusted look. Liam doesn’t pay him any attention, just checks the clock making sure that he actually does have enough time to start researching animaguses before the afternoon classes start. He does.

 

“I’ll see you guys later!” Liam calls, rushing out of the hall with his half eaten sandwich.

 

_________________

 

Liam doesn’t see his friends again till dinner, spending all of his free time in the library researching things on animaguses and how to become one.

 

“Someone’s been busy.” Louis says when he sits down at dinner with a large pile of books beside him.

 

“Grab a book and start reading.” Liam says, not looking up from the one book he has in his hands to grab food.

 

There’s some shuffling around him as his friends grab the books and start reading, occasionally saying something from the book that they think might be interesting or useful but otherwise they’re silent.

 

“So what’s your plan?” Louis asks partway through their dinner.

 

“What’d you mean plan?”

 

“Well what are gonna do when you change into your animagus form out there?” He clarifies and Liam looks up.

 

“I hadn’t… I hadn’t gotten that far, actually.” He says, eyebrows furling in confusion. “I don’t even know if this will work.”

 

“We can go see Prof. Decon after dinner’s finished and talk to him about it.” Harry supplies helpfully as he puts the book he was reading down to eat a bit more of his dinner.

 

They continue reading for the rest of the dinner before Niall spots Prof. Decon leaving the hall and the four of them hastily grab their things and race out after him. “Professor!” Liam calls after him, causing him to stop and wait for the four boys to catch up with him.

 

“Boys, anything I can help you with?” He asks with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Animaguses.” Liam says in a breathless voice, trying to caught his breath from running so quickly For an old man, prof. Decon could walk quickly.

 

“Ah, so that’s what you’ve decided to do about your task?” He asks and Liam nods. “Well, follow me then.”

 

Liam grins at his friends, following Decon to his office on the other side of the castle. “I’ve been researching about animaguses and it says that you don’t get to pick the form you take.”

 

Decon nods, unlocking his office and ushering the four boys in before closing it and locking it again. “That’s true, in a sense, though some people believe that if you focus on one animal there;s a greater chance you’ll turn into that animal.”

 

Liam nods. “So, for beating a dragon, what should I hope for?”

 

“A small bird would probably be you best bet for a dragon.” He says, going through some of his drawers, obviously looking for something. “Although…” He looks up, sizing Liam up before shaking his head. “Even if you hoped for a small bird, you probably wouldn’t get it. You seem very… Dog like, if I’m being honest.”

 

Louis snorts out a laugh. “If you turn into a puppy Liam I’m never going to let you live it down, just fyi.”

 

“Shut up Louis.” Liam hisses to him as Prof. Decon finds what he was looking for. In his hand is a small vile of what looks like murky lake water.

 

“I prepared this earlier, thinking that someone might pay me a visit wanting it.” He says, putting it down on his desk. “Now I certainly can’t help give a student a potion for changing into an animagus, the ministry would have my head and my job.” He sits on the edge of the desk, pointedly not looking at the vile. “Now if a certain group of students happened to take it without me finding out, well, there’s nothing I could have done.”

 

“Professor…” Liam says confused. “Are you telling us to steal from you?”

 

“Heavens no.” He says. “I’m just implying that if this vile went missing, I wouldn’t miss it.” He winks at them.

 

“Oh- _oh_.” Liam says, finally understanding just as Niall takes the vile off of his desk. “Well uh, thank you anyways professor even if you couldn’t help us.”

 

“Mhm.” He says. “Just remember when you change in front of everyone, your friend Mr. Styles there made the potion and you only talked to me about research on the subject.”

 

Liam nods. “Right well. Thanks.” He replies.

 

Professor Decon gets off of his desk and goes to actually sit behind it before waving them off. “Well, good night boys. I’ll see you all in class tomorrow.”

 

_________________

 

They take the vile of potion and the book that has the spell Liam needs to say up to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, setting it all out on the floor of the bathroom.

 

“Liam!” Moaning Myrtle greets them, oddly cheery and Liam sends her a smile. “You never visit me anymore.”

 

“Been busy.” He says as an apology and his three friends raise their eyebrows at his odd friendship with the ghost. “Uh, Myrtle, these are my friends, Louis, Harry and Niall.”

 

She circles around them before landing next to Niall and giggling. “I like this one.” She says in a whisper even if they can all hear her perfectly fine.

 

Niall looks torn between being flattered and being completely creeped out. “Thanks?” He says, unsure.

 

Myrtle giggles before flying away and into her stall. “You’re friends with Moaning Myrtle?” Louis asks in a surprised tone.

 

Liam shrugs, sitting on the edge of the sink and opens the book trying to find the spell and what he has to do for it. “She’s not bad company.”

 

“Why am I even surprised.” He mutters. “Let’s just do this and get out of here. This bathroom gives me the creeps.”

 

“Louis.” Harry says in a fond tone. “You’re friends with Nearly Headless Nick. How can Moaning Myrtle creep you out?”

 

“Everyone’s friends with Nearly Headless Nick!” Louis says in his defence. “No one talks to Moaning Myrtle because she’s plain creepy ok?”

 

“I can hear you.” Moaning Myrtle says from her stall, popping her head out through the door to glare at him.

 

“That’s it, I’m gone.” Louis says, walking towards the door. “Tell me when you’re done here I’ll be waiting outside.” He doesn’t wait for any of them to reply, just walks out as Moaning Myrtle huffs and goes back into her stall.

 

“Sorry Myrtle he’s just…” Liam tries to explain. “He didn’t grow up in the wizarding world, y’know.”

 

“He’s very rude.” She says in a sad tone.

 

“He takes getting used to.” Liam says in return as he flips a page. “Found it.”

 

“Good.” Niall says, handing him the vile. “What’d you need to do?”

 

Liam skims the paragraph, reading quickly. “I need to drink the vile of potion, say the worlds and it should work…” he trails off as he keeps reading. “This seems too-”

 

“DON’T!” Niall shouts. “Don’t say easy because then all sorts of things will go wrong.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes at Niall’s superstition but doesn’t finish his sentence. “Just give me the vile yeah, and Harry watch the door to make sure that no one but Louis comes in.”

 

Harry nods, shuffling over to the door to lean on it as Niall gives him the vile. He takes the stopper off of it, smelling it and it smells… Surprisingly nice, sort of like a forest. “Bottoms up.” Niall mutters as he backs away, not wanting to be in the way of Liam while he does his thing.

 

Liam puts the vile to his mouth and dumps it in, nearly choking on the offal tasting liquid. He coughs, tears coming up in his eyes as the liquid freezes it’s way down his throat. “Oh my god that tasted like rotten wood and dirt.” He coughs, wiping at the tears in his eyes. That stuff was stronger than fire whiskey.

 

“Just do the spell Liam.” Niall says, focusing him.

 

Liam nods, grabbing his wand and the book, repeating the Latin words, only stumbling over a few of them. When he’s done, nothing happens. “Why didn’t it wor- arGHHHH!” He yells, a searing pain shooting through his body as he collapses to the floor. He can see Harry and Niall rushing to his side in his peripheral vision but holds up a hand to stop them. He doesn’t need him accidentally hurting them while he changes.

 

The pain fades after a few seconds and when Liam re-opens his eyes, everything looks different. He feels… Higher up, stronger and rather warm. All of his senses have been sharpened. He can hear his friends beating hearts, their breathing. He can smell the food on Niall’s breath, the potatoes he ate with dinner almost taste them the smell is so strong.

 

“Guys?” Liam tries to say, but instead it comes out as a growl whine of sorts.

 

“Holy shit.” Niall says, taking a hesitant step forward. “You’re huge, man.”

 

Liam cocks his head to the side before looking down at his body to try and figure out what he is. Niall’s right, to say the least. He can feel how big he is and when he looks down, Liam doesn’t see the body that he’s used to. No, he sees thick, powerful legs covered in rich brown fur and paws with long black claws.

 

He’s a grizzly bear.

 

Liam grins, and his friends laugh. “Dude you look like a crazy bear when you smile.” Niall laughs, stepping forwards to pet his side.

 

His hand feels nice in Liam’s thick fur coat. Warm, but Liam can’t help but lean into it a bit. He moves his head quickly, catching Niall’s hand in his mouth and biting on it lightly, tugging. “Hey, my hand is not food and, no, you can not play tug of war with my body.” Niall says, taking his hand back and making a disgusted face at the slobber on it. “Gross man.” He wipes his hand in Liam’s fur, trying to clean it.

 

“Lou, babe, you might wanna come in here.” Harry calls, laughing.

 

“What happened-” Louis asks, poking his head into the bathroom. “Holy shit, you’re a bear!”

 

Liam nods his head, stepping forward on uneasy legs. He wasn’t sure how to move in this form, how the four leg thing would work. He tries walk quicker (he can’t run, the bathroom’s not big enough for that) be he tangles his legs together, falling onto his stomach. He looks up at Louis, giving him the bets puppy dog eyes (though he suppose they should be called bear eyes now) he can muster and Louis actually cooes.

 

“You’re just a big fuzzy marshmallow aren’t you?” He cooes as he crotches down to rub Liam on the head. Liam lets his tongue fall out of his mouth, panting.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re hitting on my boyfriend or you just want him to give you a belly rub.” Harry says in an amused voice. At the world belly rub, Liam’s ears perk up and he rolls over, legs up in the air and belly facing up.

 

“He’s like a giant puppy.” Niall says in an amazed voice, coming over to him to join Louis in rubbing his belly.

 

“I’m getting you chew toys for your next birthday.” Louis says as he rakes his nails up and down his stomach and Liam can’t find it in him to be offended by that, not when he’s getting the best belly rub and now he understands why dogs love these things so much.

 

Harry laughs, grabbing the book with all of the instructions. “Ok so when you want to turn back into Liam, just think about being human.” He pauses, continuing to read. “Apparently it’s the same to turn into a bear, just think about being a bear and you’ll be one. The pain should only come during the first change, too.”

 

Liam makes a noise that he’s not sure exactly what it is, but he was trying to say ok. Liam rolls over and gets up and his friends stand back, obviously understand that he’s going to try and change back into a human being. Liam does as Harry instructed, focusing on having hands and feet and not having a fur coat even if it was extremely warm and next thing he knows, Liam’s human again on his hands and knees and it’s breezy. Everywhere.

 

“Uh… One of you want to run back to my room and get my clothes?” He asks in a rough voice. He looks over at the shreds of his clothes from before hand. He must’ve completely ripped them when he changed into a bear.

 

“I’ll go.” Louis says through laughter. “I’ll run _beary_ quickly.”

 

“You better or I swear to god, I’ll change back and ripe your throat out.” Liam growls and, ok, he kind of does sound like a bear.

 

“Going.” Louis squeaks out and he books it out of there just before Liam can’t hold in his laughter anymore and now his whole body is shaking with it. God, it’s been years since he’s been able to scare Louis like that.

 

“Stop shaking like that I’m seeing. Things.” Niall says with a shudder before turning around so he doesn’t have to look at Liam in all his naked glory.

 

“And here I thought we had something special Ni.” Liam says, feigning heartbreak. “How ever am I supposed to move on from our love affair?”

 

Niall laughs. “Sorry mate, we both know you don’t have the parts I fancy.”

 

“Alas.” Liam says, being overly dramatic. “My heart shall forever be broken and I will never move on.”

 

“Aight.” Niall says with a shrug, causing all three of them to laugh. They’re still laughing when Louis comes in a couple moments later, looking breathless but he has Liam’s clothes in his hands. Liam gets up, completely forgetting he’s butt naked and ends up flashing Louis.

 

Louis covers his eyes, looking away too. “Did not need to see any of that, gross man.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, taking his clothes from Louis’s outstretched hand and pulling them on. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

 

“I feel like I should be jealous by that comment.” Harry says.

 

Liam shrugs, putting his tie around his neck. “We were fourteen and we had found porn for the first time at Louis’s house.”

 

“First time for Liam.” Louis corrects. “I’m tell you guys, Internet’s a wonderful place.”

 

Liam shrugs on his robe, flattening it. “I’m completely covered, you can all look now.”

 

“Is your face covered too?” Louis asks cheekily and Liam hits him over the head for that one.

 

_________________

 

Next thing Liam knows, it’s the night before the first task and as much as he would love to be in his room trying to sleep or maybe even sneak into the forbidden forest to run around as a bear for a bit, he’s in the back room off of the great hall being interviewed by some guy who looks just a little too cheery for it to be real.

 

“So, Liam Payne, 3rd champion in the Triwizard Tournament.” He says in a fake cheery voice. “How do your parents feel about you entering this dangerous competition?”

 

Liam shifts awkwardly on the uncomfortable chair. “Uh, my parents are supportive, I guess? My mum was a little mad when she found out about me entering with telling her or my dad.” Liam can’t help but flash back to the memory of getting the howler from his mother the day after he sent the first letter to her, telling her the news.

 

“What about your father, hm?” He questions. “He’s a very big man in the ministry some people are saying that he rigged it so you would get picked.”

 

Liam blinks in surprised and has to bite down on the nasty retort. “My father couldn’t have influence the Goblet of Fire and anyways, I didn’t tell him until after I was picked.” He says as calmly as he can and the reporter makes a noise and a couple of notes on his pad of paper.

 

“Moving on…” He says. “What about your competitors? Do you feel threatened by them? Ms. Conrad is an extremely smart witch and Mr. LaFey isn’t afraid to fight dirty by the looks of things.”

 

“It’s just a little bit of healthy competition.” Liam forces a smile. “I think we’re all very supportive of each other.”

 

“Not according to Mr. LaFey.” The reporter says in a sing-song tone.

 

“Well I know I’m going to be supportive of my competitors.” Liam lies through his teeth.

 

He eyes Liam before shrugging and writing some more notes on his pad of paper. “You’re seen around the school with three other boys, what can you tell the readers about them?”

 

Liam’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “They’re my best mates, there’s not much to say.”

 

“Not a little… Romance between you and any of them?” He presses.

 

Liam shakes his head quickly. “No, no. We’re just friends.”

 

The reporter huffs in what seems like annoyance, probably from not getting the juicy scoop he wanted from Liam. “Well aren’t you a little golden boy.” He says.

 

Liam shrugs and tries to not be smug. “There’s not much about me, honestly. I’m just trying to get through these tasks and if I manage to win, great, if not, I can’t say I’ll be too bummed about it.”

 

“Oh, of course not.” He mutters under his breath before looking up and giving Liam a completely and utterly fake smile. “You’re free to go.”

 

Liam doesn’t eve say good bye, just scrambles out of there as fast as he can without looking desperate. On his way out, he runs into Belle and smiles at her. They had formed a sort of alliance near the beginning when she cornered him a week after getting the clue, asking if he understood it or not. Liam was about to lie to her and tell her no, he hadn’t figured it out yet but he decided to tell her what it meant exactly and their alliance formed from there on, even if Liam hadn’t told her about the animagus thing.

 

“Hello Liam, just finished your interview?” She asks.

 

Liam nods. “He’s a bit, uh…” He says, searching for the right word but coming up short. “Well, you’ll see when you go in there. Good luck.”

 

She laughs. “Thank you.”

 

_________________

 

“Good morning, Golden Gryffindor.” Louis says laughing the next morning when he slides into the seat across from Niall and Liam, right next to Harry.

 

“‘Golden Gryffindor’?” Liam asks, confused by the title but then Louis’s handing over a copy of this morning’s Daily Prophet. The main headline is to do with the tournament, but the article itself is broken up into three parts, one about each of the champions. ‘French Foe’ was for Erik (Liam found it very fitting), ‘Bulgarian Beauty’ was for Belle and, of course, ‘Golden Gryffindor’ for himself. Liam skims all of the paragraphs, laughing at the pure bullshit about it. “Listen to this one.” He says, gaining their attention. “ _’Beauxbaton’s champion is not here to make friends. “This is a serious competition.” Erik LaFey, 17, says. “I’m not going to be wasting my time trying to make allies or friends with the other two.”’_ ” Liam says, rolling his eyes.

 

“Gimme that.” Niall says with a laugh and Liam hands over the paper. Niall keeps reading and after a couple moments, bursts out in laughter. “Listen to this, oh god. _‘While Hogwarts champion Liam Payne thinks differently than Erik, he may already have his “friend” waiting behind the scenes. When asked about his Irish mystery boy, Liam denies their relationship though a source tells us they were heard talking about a love affair in one of the washrooms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’_ Oh my god, they think we’re dating Liam.”

 

Liam can’t help but start laughing at the idea. “You’re kidding?” Niall shakes his head, showing it in the paragraph. “Good luck getting a date now.” He snickers.

 

Niall’s jaw drops and he stops laughing. “Awh man.” He whines, causing the other three to start laughing again.

 

“Awh, don’t worry Nialler.” Louis says in fake concern. “You can still be Liam’s ‘Irish mystery boy.’”

 

Niall replies by giving him the middle finger salute and promptly changes the subject from his lack of a love life to the upcoming tournament, which was taking place that day. “How you feelin’ Liam?”

 

“Like I could puke.” He was with a shrug, taking another bite out of his breakfast. He was used to eating through nerves, from all of his quittich games but he still couldn’t stop his hands from shaking slightly. God, he was going to be battling a bloody dragon later today.

 

“You’ll do fine.” Louis says, pushing him a cup of what looks like water but when Liam grabs it and takes a sip, he finds out it’s actually fire whiskey.

 

“Thanks.” He says after the burning in his throat dies down. “I needed that.”

 

“Ready for the task today Payne?” A familiar and annoying voice says from behind him. Liam turns, only to be faced with Erik.

 

“Been ready since I got the clue.” Liam says back. “What about you, finally figure it out?”

 

“Yes, and I didn’t need the help of a measly little mudblood.” He says with a cruel laugh. “It’s obviously about newts.” He rolls his eyes and Liam has to bit his lip so he doesn’t smirk.

 

“Here I was hoping you’d never figure it out.” Liam says and gives him a fake smile. “Now I’m trying to eat so if you’d…” He makes a shooing motion with his hands.

 

Erik glares at him, but leaves to go back to the Ravenclaw table. “God that asshole’s in for a nasty surprise.” Louis says in a joyful voice. “I cannot wait to see his face when he finds out it’s dragons.”

 

Liam can’t help but smile too. He knows it’s a little cruel and he knows that Erik could get seriously hurt but… Something doesn’t feel right to Liam about Erik and well, the thing that’s off, his instant is telling him that Erik getting his ass handed to him by a dragon will be a good thing.

 

“I gotta go guys.” Liam says awhile later when he looks over to the clock. The champions needed to be down at the quidditch pitch for 10:45, and it was already 10:40.

 

“Alright, we’ll see you down there.” Harry says, giving him a smile. “Good luck.”

 

The other two echo their good wishes after him and then Liam’s getting up and heading down towards the great hall doors. He gets more good lucks wished to him as he walks down and a few people even clap for him, causing his face to go bright red. He wasn’t exactly used to to all of th attention but it was kind of nice for a change.

 

_________________

 

Liam’s the second champion to the tent. Belle was already inside talking softly with her headmaster so Liam doesn’t try and disrupt them to wish her good luck but instead stands awkwardly by one of the tent walls for a few minutes before Professor Cowell comes over to greet him. “I trust you are ready for the task Mr. Payne?” He says with a raised eyebrow and Liam nods.

 

“Yes sir.” He says just as Erik walks into the tent followed by a ministry worker that Liam vaguely recognises.

 

“Good luck.” Professor Cowell says before the ministry worker beckons everyone to crowd around him as he starts to explain the task.

 

“You’re first task is, as hopefully all of you have figured out, dragons.” Liam spares a look over at Erik, seeing a flash of terror in his eyes before he conceals it and Liam can’t help but smirk. Shows the asshole. “There are three dragons that are guarding your next clue, a golden egg. It’s your job to trick the dragon to get said egg. As soon as you touch it, dragon keepers will come out and pull back the dragon but be warned champions, these dragons are extremely dangerous.” He pulls out a small velvet bag from his coat and offers it to Erik, the first person to his left. “In this bag are three miniature dragons. The dragon you pick will be the dragon you are fighting for the egg.”

 

Erik reaches his hand into the bag, pulling out a yellowish coloured one, with a flat nose almost. “A Swedish Short-snout.” He says as Erik passes the bag to Belle who pulls out a red coloured one that coughs up a fire ball. “Chinese Fireball, ooh.” He says as Liam gets handed the bag. “And that leaves the Welsh Green Dragon for Mr. Payne.” He continues as Liam pulls out a rather cute green colour dragon that yawns and looks up at him.

 

“As hosting school,” Professor Cowell says, gaining everyone’s attention. “The Hogwarts champion will be the first to battle his dragon.” Liam’s eyes go wide as he looks down at the dragon in his hands. He was really hoping that he wouldn’t have to go first. “You have 10 minutes before your task begins Liam.”

 

Liam nods numbly as everyone but the three champions leave the tent. He can hear the crowd just outside and after a moment, he can hear the ministry worker explaining to the spectators whats about to happen but it all seems dulled because, holy fuck, he’s about to battle a fucking dragon.

 

A fucking dragon.

 

God, his fucking luck.

 

“Good luck Liam.” Belle says softly from his side before adding in a hushed tone. “The weakest part of the dragon is the belly, so do best to aim there.”

 

Liam nods again, gripping his wand tighter so it doesn’t fall out of his sweaty hand because, god, he’s completely freaking out right now. He should’ve listened to Harry and Niall because he would’ve been watching this with everyone else in the school and not in the champions tent getting ready to battle a dragon.

 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair roughly just as a younger student pops their head into the champions tent. “Mr. Payne, it’s time.” The students sends, giving him a small smile as Liam follows him out of the tent and into the entrance to the pitch.

 

They changed it, so instead of being greeted with the familiar flat green grass, it’s all rocky and completely not flat. Looking around, Liam can’t even see the dragon. He slowly walks farther into the pitch, looking around for the golden egg and it doesn’t take long for him to spot it. They definitely weren’t trying to hide the egg, that was for sure. It’s sitting on the highest rock but as soon as Liam starts walking towards it a fucking dragon comes out of no where, landing on top of it, letting out a loud roar that’s followed by a breath of fire.

 

Liam ducks behind a rock, feeling the heat of the flames lick at the rock around him and he narrows his eyes in determination, focusing on changing his body from his own human body into a bear’s.

 

The change is painless, just like it had been the last few times Liam had changed. He steps out from behind the rock, watching his foot before looking at the dragon and letting out a loud roar back. The entire stadium is silent in shock as Liam isn’t human anymore.

 

“FUCK YEAH GO PAYNO!” He hears suddenly as Louis yells, clapping. It’s like everyone’s shocked out of their bubble of surprise and they’re all cheering him on but Liam does his best to force that out of his head, focusing on him and the dragon.

 

He has a job to do.

 

Liam starts to take uneasy steps towards the dragon, still not comfortable enough with his bear form to run and especially not wanting to try on the rough terrain. He has to duck around boulders a couple times, but soon he’s just at the foot of the hill, hiding behind a rock to try and formulate a plan. The dragon was completely content with staying up there and protecting it’s egg and Liam needed to find a way to draw it away so he could sneak up there and get it.

 

Liam looks around, trying to find anything that could be used to distract the dragon but he comes up short and lets out a roar of frustration. That seems to gain the dragons attention. The dragon roars back, louder than Liam had letting out a string of fire but it’s not directed at him, just up in the air like he’s trying to show his dominance. And then Liam remembers something he read.

 

Welsh Green Dragons are proud. So proud it was their downfall. If Liam could try and trick him into thinking Liam had more dominance, it might piss the dragon off enough to come down and fight him.

 

He smirks to himself internally, letting out another roar but he’s still hiding behind the rock. The dragon echoes him and Liam takes his opportunity to run as fast as he can without tripping while it’s distracted with showing off. He manages to make it a little farther up the hill before the dragon spots him and tries to blast him with his fire.

 

Liam dodges it but not before it manages to singe a bit of his fur on the left side and Liam just hopes it won’t effect his hair when he turns back into a human because that would totally suck.

 

Liam balances his front two paws on a rock higher up, reaching deep within himself (as cheesy as it is) and lets out the largest, loudest roar he can manage. The dragon glares at him but his plan worked because he’s flying up only to loop down to try and attack Liam but he takes the chance he’s given, scrambling up the side of the rock and basically tackling the egg since he can’t exactly pick it up in his form.

 

The crowd breaks out in loud cheers and Liam dares to open his eyes (he hadn’t even realised he closed them) to find the dragon was being pulled back into it’s cage. Liam stands up on his four legs, letting out another roar but this one isn’t to assert his dominance, it’s a cry of victory.

 

_________________

 

“Omg the way you defeated that dragon was like, way cool.” A blond slytherin says to Liam later that night at dinner.

 

Liam laughs nervously (he’d never gotten a girl’s (or guy’s, he wasn’t picky) attention before and he wasn’t sure how to act around her. “Uh, thanks.” He says.

 

“You should come talk to me some time.” She says with a wink before heading over to her table just as Niall, Harry and Louis slide into their regular seats.

 

“Well, the ministry is still trying to figure out how the hell you managed to turn yourself into a bear and they’re pissed that you’re not a registered animagus, but hey, you’re alive and you have the next clue!” Louis says as he fills up his plate with food. “And that whole roar off was amazing mate. Bloody ace.”

 

Liam laughs. “Roar off?”

 

“What else are we expected to call it?” Niall asks. “And also, how the hell did you get that chick to talk to you? I thought you were taken.” He says with a laugh.

 

“Who? Cecilia Greengrass?” Louis asks. “The girls a freeloader, she just wants to make it into the papers.” He says with an eye roll. “Moving on from that, what’s the clue mate?”

 

Liam shrugs. “Dunno, I haven’t opened it yet. I was gonna open it in our room later tonight.”

 

“You should open it no-” Louis starts to say, but he’s cut off by a loud, high pitched screeching noise and everyone in the great hall covers their ears, trying to find the source of the horrible noise. It stops after a few agonising seconds, and Belle’s entire face is bright red as her clue, the exact same egg Liam has, sits on the table. “Do not open it now if that’s the sound it’s making.” Louis says, rubbing at his ears.

 

“How the hell is that even a clue?” Liam asks, looking at the egg. It seems harmless enough but the noise it had made when Belle had opened it was far from pleasant.

 

“Maybe you have to sing.” Niall jokes and Liam hits him over the head.

 

“Fuck you, I can sing.” Liam defends himself.

 

_________________

 

It’s the day before Halloween when Liam figures out what the clue is.

 

Well, actually, Belle tells him.

 

“Place the egg underwater and open it.” She says when she walks past him in the halls one day. She barely even stops, just keeps walking with the boy she always seems to be with.

 

Liam stops and turns around though, looking at her retreating figure. “Thanks!” He calls after her, even if he’s extremely confused.

 

It’s not until later that night that Liam’s able to head to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom with the egg. He decided to not tell his friends about this because he wasn’t even sure if it would work and he didn’t want to get their hopes up if it wouldn’t.

 

“Twice in once month Liam, it’s like fourth year all over again!” Moaning Myrtle greets him, oddly cheerful.

 

“Hello Myrtle.” He says, going over to one of the working taps and begins to fill it as the egg sits in the sink.

 

“Ah, the Durmstrang girl did that too.” She giggles. “Well, her boyfriend did it.”

 

“Thanks for that information Myrtle.” Liam mumbles as he shuts off the sink, when the egg is completely submerged. He places an ear in the water before making a face and opening the egg. Instead of shrieking like Liam thought it would have, it’s a nice voice singing to him.

 

“ _Come seek us where are voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you’re searching ponder this;_

_We’ve taken something you’ll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you’ll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect’s black_

_Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back._ ” It sings softly and Liam lifts his ear out of the water when the song is done.

 

“This is insane.” Liam mutters, running a hand through his hair before pulling the plug on the sink and taking his egg out.

 

“Oh Liam,” She giggles floating in front of him. “If only tasks were the only thing you had to worry about.”

 

Before Liam can ask what she means, she flies away from him and into her stall and down the toilet. “For fucks sake, I’m so done with riddles.” He growls to himself as he grabs his bag off the floor and stomps out of the bathroom to find his friends.

 

_________________

 

“What was it again?” Niall asks later that night when they’re all sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

 

“‘Come seek us where are voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you’re searching ponder this;

We’ve taken something you’ll sorely miss,

An hour long you’ll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect’s black

Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.’” Liam repeats for what feels like the millionth time that night.

 

Harry hums. “Ok well, if they can’t sing above ground, maybe they’re like, newts or something?”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow at him. “Newts can sing?”

 

“Maybe sing is just a different word for speak?” Niall tries.

 

Louis shakes his head with a thoughtful look. “No I don’t think so… What if they mean water, not underground?”

 

“Well what, the closest big body of water is the Black Lake and what’s in there?” Liam asks, shuddering at the thought of having to swim in the Black Lake for an hour.

 

“Well, there’s grindilows, mermaids, the giant squid-” Niall starts to list off.

 

“Wait wait wait.” Louis says. “Did you say mermaids?”

 

Niall nods. “Yeah, they’ve got an iffy relationship with Cowell but he does let them live there.”

 

“They’re supposed to be singers, right?” Louis says and Niall nods slowly.

 

“So what, do I have to battle a mermaid now?” Liam groans. These tasks are fucking brutal.

 

“I don’t think so.” Harry says. “It says you’re looking for something right?”

 

Liam nods. “Something I’ll ‘sorely miss’” He mocks.

 

“Well, what would you sorely miss?” Niall asks and Liam has to think about that. He’d never been exactly a material type of guy, so he wouldn’t miss any of his stuff that badly.

 

“Dunno, I mean, I don’t really have a lot of personal things here.” He scratches at his chin, trying to figure something out. “I mean, you guys are the most important things to me here.”

 

“Awwh!” Niall says, tackling him in a hug. “You’re my most important thing too.”

 

“That… Actually makes sense.” Louis says, eyes going wide. “Liam, that’s it!”

 

“Uh… What.” Liam asks. “What’s it?”

 

“Think about it.” Louis says, sitting on his heels and getting extremely excited over it. “Mermaids were all about killing sailors and eating their flesh back in the days right?”

 

Niall gasps. “Cowell must’ve struck a deal with them. It even says in the song, ‘But past an hour, the prospect’s black; Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.’ Cowell won’t let them hunt for students on the grounds but if he made a deal that the champions would have an hour to find their treasures-”

 

“But if they don’t find them, then the mermaids get to keep them!” Louis replies a little too excited over the fact that an innocent bystander could get eaten by a mermaid if the champion didn’t save them.

 

“Wait wait wait.” Liam says. “There’s still the problem of me needing to hold my breath for an entire hour.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you like to research.” Louis says with a grin and Liam rolls his eyes.

 

“Helpful lot you are.” He mutters.

 

“Hey, how figured out basically the entire task again?” Louis says with a raised eyebrow. “Mhm, that’s right me.” He pauses. “God, you’d be dead without me Payne, you should be kissing the ground I walk on.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes and the bites his lip for a second, contemplating whether or not to tell them what Moaning Myrtle told him. “There’s something else.” He finally says with an unease feeling. He looks around at the crowded common room to make sure no one’s really paying attention to them before he motions them closer. “Moaning Myrtle said something after I figured out the clue. She said, ‘if only the tasks were the only thing you had to worry about’”

 

“And this is why I don’t like her.” Louis says leaning back. “She’s creepy and she gave you another riddle to figure out.”

 

“You should focus on the tasks.” Harry says after a moment. “They’re the most important thing right now.”

 

Liam nods, but he can’t shake the unease feeling that’s settled into his stomach and he’s not sure if Harry’s right.

 

_________________

 

Even with visitors to the castle, Hogwarts treated Halloween the exact same way as they had in the past years. The great hall was decked out in decorations and instead of a normal feast, there was candy everywhere.

 

Liam loved Halloween at Hogwarts and he knew in the next year, he would miss it immensely.

 

“Everything’s set up.” Louis says as he sits down across the table, running just a few minutes late to dinner. Since it was their last year there, Louis had demanded they do one last prank, leaving behind a legacy.

 

“What’s the plan exactly?” Liam asks again. He didn’t know all the details (he didn’t exactly want to) but he was getting curious.

 

“3 step program Liam.” Louis smirks and puts up a finger. “Step one. Enchant the ceiling to rain, flooding the great hall.” He puts up another one. “Step two, cause the flooding to move to the dungeons, say, the slytherin common room.” He puts up a third finger. “Step three, watch in glory as the slytherins freak.”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow. “That’s it?” He was honestly expecting something a lot worse than flooding a couple rooms.

 

“The water may or may not dye the entire room bright pink, but you don’t know that.” Louis says with a smirk.

 

“Right.” Liam says with an eye roll. “Well, I didn’t just hear any of that so if you get caught.”

 

“I won’t.” Louis says, leaning back. “Fool proof alibi on why I was late to the feast if someone noticed. I was in the library when dinner started, made sure the librarian saw me too.”

 

“I’ll stay out of it anyways.” Liam says, eating some of the food on his plate. Louis shrugs and just winks at him before ‘discretely’ pulling out his wand and hiding it under the table as he mutters a few words under his breath.

 

Next thing Liam knows, it’s pouring rain on him and he’s actually surprised it worked. Usually Louis’s plans go horribly wrong.

 

There’s screaming all around them, the room going into chaos as everyone gets soaked but Cowell instructs all of the prefects to bring their house to the common room while he tries to stop the flooding thats already begun. Liam follows the rest of his house out, talking to Niall about something or other as he takes off his soaking wet robe and shakes out his hair. “I’ll meet you guys at the common room.” Liam says after a moment. “I gotta pee.”

 

“Thank you for that information.” Louis says with an eye roll as Liam gives him a quick smile before ducking into one of the washrooms and running into a body.

 

Zayn.

 

Who’s face is bruised.

 

“Oh my god, Zayn, what happened?” Liam asks, trying to get a better look at his face.

 

“Nothing.” Zayn says quickly, turning his head so Liam can’t see the black eye.

 

Liam snorts. “Obviously something happened, you have a black eye!” He goes to grab Zayn’s wrist, but as soon as he makes contact with it, Zayn hisses in pain and pulls his hand back. “Zayn Jawaad Malik, I swear to god, tell me what happened right now or I’ll talk you to Madame Leona.”

 

Zayn shuffles away to the sink and mirror where what looks like make up is sitting on. “It’s nothing.” He says softly again, grabbing some of the makeup with his good hand and putting it on with ease.

 

“It’s something if you’re trying to cover it up.” Liam leans against the door, crossing his arms.

 

“It’s nothing I didn’t deserve.” Zayn mumbles softly.

 

“Deserve?” Liam asks. “What the hell Zayn!? Explain this to me, please.” His voice breaks slightly on the please and he can see tears wielding up in Zayn’s eyes.

 

“Leeyum.” Zayn says very quietly, the old nickname rolling of the tongue and Liam can’t help the tears that come to his own eyes. He walks over to where Zayn is standing and wraps him up in a hug, resting his head on top of Zayn’s lightly. “I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you too Zaynie.” Liam whispers, voice cracking over the words. “God, I miss you so much and I still care about you, please, just tell me who’s doing this to you and I swear, I’ll beat them up.”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “You can’t it’ll just… It’ll just make things worse and he’s still so made about us being in that closet even if I explained to him that nothing happened in it.”

 

 _“Erik would be so pissed._ ” Are the words that flash through Liam’s mind and he pulls back a bit so he can look into Zayn’s eyes. “I want you to answer me honestly Z, please.” He says and he waits for Zayn to nod before continuing. “Does Erik hit you?” Zayn stays silent and that’s all Liam needs for his answer. “God, I’ll kill him.” He growls out, an indescribable anger bubbling up inside of him.

 

“Please, don’t I just.” Zayn takes a deep breath in. “I-I wasn’t being a good boyfriend, I des-”

 

“If you say deserved it Z, I’m going to-” He cuts himself off, realising that threatening Zayn would be a very bad thing to do. “You _never_ deserve to be hit, ok?”

 

Zayn bits his lip roughly, blinking back tears. “I don’t?” He asks in a small voice.

 

“God, no.” Liam replies, wiping at one of the tears that did fall lightly, trying not to hurt the black eye Zayn’s sporting. “Z, promise you’ll tell your headmistress, please.” He begs but Zayn shakes his head.

 

“I-I can’t.” Zayn says. “He would know it was me and-and.”

 

“I’ll protect you.” Liam promises fiercely.

 

Zayn sniffles, looking at him. “You- you would? For me?”

 

“Of course.” Liam says, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before wrapping him back up in his arms. “Please, tell your headmistress.”

 

Zayn cries silently into Liam’s shirt for a few minutes but then he nods. “I-I will. After the next task, I will. I promise.”

 

Liam wants to fight him on it, tell Zayn to tell her sooner, like right now, but he knows better than to push it so he just nods. “Do you want to come back with me?” He asks in a soft voice.

 

Zayn makes a chocked off noise before nodding and then throwing his arms around Liam’s neck in a tight hug. Liam laughs softly, moving his arms so he’s pressing Zayn’s thin body closer. “God you’re so tiny.” He mutters.

 

“You have to be thin to be beautiful.” Zayn mumbles and Liam frowns.

 

“No you don’t.” He says. “Z, you’re beautiful no matter what.”

 

Zayn snorts and pulls back a bit, wiping at his eyes. “Can’t say I’m looking too hot right now.” He tries to give Liam a smile but it falls a little flat.

 

Liam frowns harder before gently placing his hands on either side of Zayn’s face softly, cradling it in his hands. “You’re beautiful no matter what.” He repeats. “Not because you’re a veela or because of your appearance or anything- though you are very gorgeous- but you have the most beautiful personality Z and that’s what matters.”

 

Zayn looks up at him with soft eyes. “You… You think so?”

 

Liam nods, kissing his forehead again. “I know so.”

 

_________________

 

“What’s he doing here?” Louis asks as soon as he sees Liam with Zayn enter the Gryffindor common room.

 

Liam shakes his head. “Not here. Bright Harry and Niall up to our room.”

 

Louis looks like he’s about to question it but he must understand the slightly desperate look Liam gives him so he just nods as Liam continues to walk with Zayn to his room. “Are you ok with them knowing?” He asks in a soft voice as they climb the stairs up to Liam’s dorm room.

 

Zayn nods slowly. “I-I think so, yes.”

 

Liam nods, pushing open his door and guiding Zayn to his bed before searching through his nearly empty suitcase. “Louis used to get up to all sort of shit when we were younger and he’d never let me take him to Madame Leona, saying that he would get in trouble for it.” Liam says with a small laugh, remembering 11 and 12 year old Louis. “Anyways, I still have the first aid kit and I’m not too bad with it.” He gives Zayn a small smile as he brings out the box, searching around in it for some tensor bandages for Zayn’s wrist. From what he saw, he’s pretty sure it’s sprained if not broken.

 

“Thank you.” Zayn says in a small voice, just before Harry, Niall and Louis come in here.

 

“What’s with the first aid kit?” Niall asks before his eyes widen at the sight of Zayn’s face. “You get in a fight?”

 

“Wouldn’t say fight, more like a beating.” Liam says in a tense voice as he gets the tensor bandages out. “Let me see your wrist.”

 

Zayn wordless pushes up the sleeve of his top, showing Liam the black and purple wrist. Liam lightly feathers his fingers over top of it, looking up at Zayn with soft eyes. “It doesn’t hurt too much.” He says quietly. “It happened a couple weeks ago.”

 

“And you didn’t put anything on it?” Liam asks as he begins to wrap it up.

 

Zayn’s silent for a couple moments before he replies in a very small voice. “Erik wouldn’t let me. He said it would draw attention to it and people would ask questions.”

 

Harry lets out a small gasp, obviously connecting the dots but Louis and Niall are a little slower. “What’s Erik got to do with it?” Louis asks.

 

“He did this to Zayn.” Liam says in a dark tone as he finishes wrapping Zayn’s wrist.

 

“What?” Niall asks, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “You’ve gotta tell someone Zayn.”

 

“I-I will.” Zayn says. “After the next task.”

 

There’s a chorus of protest from all three of the other boys, surprisingly enough, Louis’s the most vocal about this. “No way, you have to tell someone now Zayn.”

 

Zayn looks at him, slightly confused. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

 

“I don’t,” Louis says, shifting awkwardly. “No one deserves to get the shit beat out of them by their boyfriend though.”

 

An uncomfortable silence settles over them and Liam breaks a few moments after it begins because it’s too much leaving those words hanging in the air. “Alright Zayn, shirt off.” Liam instructs and quickly explains. “I just want to make sure that there’s nothing too bad on your chest is all.” He pauses before adding in a quiet voice. “I can ask them to leave if it makes you uncomfortable for them to be here.”

 

“Can you please?” Zayn replies, equally quiet.

 

“Of course.” Liam says before turning to his friends. “You guys wanna, uh, go?”

 

Harry nods quickly, grabbing Louis and Niall’s arms and dragging them out after giving Zayn a sympathetic smile and closing the door behind them. Zayn waits a couple seconds after the leave to strip out of his shirt and wow.

 

He’s covered in tattoos.

 

Liam knew he had a few on his arm, but there’s more of them covering his chest and higher up on his arm. “You have a lot of tattoos.” He says in a soft voice, before focusing at the task at hand. Along with tattoos on his body, there’s bruises covering his chest. Some are older and yellow, and others are fresh and purple. Liam lets his hand feather over the newer ones, and Zayn hisses at the soft touch. “I’m sorry.” He says.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “You didn’t give me them.”

 

“I wish I could’ve protected you.” He says in a soft tone as he grabs the bruise medicine. It didn’t get rid of them, but it helped the hurt less and leave sooner. “Do you want to put it on yourself?”

 

“Can you do it?” Zayn asks and Liam nods.

 

“Of course Z. Why don’t you lay back, hm?” Zayn bites his lip, nodding before laying back in Liam’s bed and getting more comfortable. Liam sits on the edge of the bed, warming the cream up in his hands before putting a little bit on his body. He rubs the cream in as best as he can, but it’s hard with Zayn hissing in pain every free seconds. “I’m so sorry.” Liam whispers over and over again every time Zayn hisses.

 

“It’s okay.” Zayn says after a moment, even if there’s a couple tears on his face. “Your hurt is helping me heal.”

 

Liam gently wipes the tears away. “I wish I didn’t have to hurt you to help you Z.”

 

“I hurt you.” Zayn says simply. “Call it getting even.”

 

Liam frowns. “I don’t want that.”

 

Zayn looks at him with the same unreadable expression as when they were in the closet together. “Tu es…” He trails off, shaking his head but there’s a small smile on his face. “Tu es quelqu'un de spécial pour moi.”

 

“And what does that mean?” Liam asks in a playful tone as he puts the last bit of cream on the last bruise.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Zayn replies, following it with a yawn.

 

“You’re tired.” Liam says in a surprised voice. “You can sleep here if you’d like.”

 

Zayn frowns. “Where would you sleep? And what about your dorm mates?”

 

“Floor’s more comfortable than it looks.” Liam says with a shrug. “And they don’t really talk to me or Louis, we’ve had Harry and Niall sleep in here loads of times.”

 

“I can sleep on the floor.” Zayn says, trying to get up. Liam places a gentle hand on his shoulder, gently forcing him to lay back down.

 

“You’re hurt Zayn, just take the bed ok?” Liam tries to press but Zayn shakes his head.

 

“At least sleep in it with me.” He finally compromises.

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asks and Zayn nods. “Okay, okay. I’m just gonna go tell Louis and them that we’re gonna go to sleep.” He kisses Zayn on the forehead softly before getting up off the bed and leaving the room. Just as he thought, the three boys are huddled just outside the room.

 

“So we’re gonna go tell Cowell about this, right? Like right now.” Louis says but Liam shakes his head. “What the hell, why not?!?”

 

“Zayn has to tell him.” Liam says. “And it would be betraying his trust, I’m not going to do that.”

 

“Instead you’re going to let Erik beat him to a pulp?” Louis says.

 

“No, of course not.” Liam says. “If someone’s with him at all times, Erik won’t do anything to him. The only class he doesn’t have one of us in is his 5th period, defence against the dark arts. I can walk him to and from it, that’s fine.”

 

“Meals? Sleeping arrangements?” Louis questions.

 

“He can eat with us.” Liam shrugs before blushing. “And I told him he could stay here for as long as he needs to.”

 

“Liam the next task isn’t until December, it’s not even November yet!” Louis hisses.

 

“Louis’s right.” Niall agrees. “He can’t avoid Erik for two months.”

 

“You think I’m gonna just let him not tell someone for 2 months?” Liam says. “I’m gonna try and work on him but I won’t force him to do anything, he doesn’t need that stress ok?” He sighs, running a hand through his hair roughly.

 

“I agree with Liam.” Harry says in a soft voice. “We can’t force him to tell someone, he’ll get scared and run.”

 

“Thank you.” Liam says. “Just… Help me keep him away from Erik, please?”

 

The other three agree to help him and Liam feels like a part of the weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. “Thanks guys.” He smiles at them. “I’m gonna go to sleep now, I’m exhausted after today.”

 

They wish him good night before he returns back to his room, to find Zayn already under the blankets and asleep. Liam can’t help but smile at his peaceful breathing before looking away because it’s creepy to watch people sleep. Liam quickly changes before slipping into the bed, doing his best not to touch Zayn not because he doesn’t want to (because all he wants to do right now is hug him) but because he doesn’t want to scare him.

 

“You can touch me Liam.” Zayn says in a sleepy voice. “I won’t freak out or anything.”

 

“I thought you were asleep.” Liam whispers, getting a little more comfortable on his side.

 

“Your thinking woke me up.” Zayn grins at him over his shoulder, before grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling on it so that they’re spooning now. “Now sleep.”

 

Zayn’s breathing levels out again quickly, easily falling back asleep. Liam shuffles around a bit more, letting Zayn hold his hand still but he presses up a little closer to Zayn’s back and kisses his head. “Good night Z.” He says in a soft voice, letting Zayn’s steady breathing put him to sleep.

 

_________________

 

“Liam… Li… Babe, wake up.” A soft voice says, softly pulling him out of his sleep.

 

“You’re not gonna wake him up that way.” Another voice laughs. “Liam’s a deep sleeper.”

 

“I know.” The first voice says fondly. “But there’s a trick to waking him up.” There’s a hand on the side of his face, rubbing it softly. “Babe, c’mon, wake up.”

 

“M’awake Z.” He mumbles, still not opening his eyes. Only one person ever woke him up that gently, and he didn’t want to get pulled out of this dream of having Zayn back.

 

“Mhm, if you were awake babe I wouldn’t be doing this.” Zayn giggles. “C’mon now, I thought I was supposed to be the deep sleeper.”

 

“M’warm.” Liam says, turning into the hand to kiss it softly. “Come back. Cuddle.”

 

“We have classes.” Zayn says, kissing his forehead. “Up you get.” He pulls away from Liam’s body, forcing him to open his eyes.

 

And, right, this isn’t a dream.

 

Zayn’s here.

 

“Morning.” He replies with a sleepy smile.

 

“And sleeping beauty’s awake.” Zayn announces with a grin.

 

“Very funny.” Liam says rubbing at his eyes. “What day is it?”

 

“It’s December 5th.” Zayn replies, grabbing some of his clothes from Liam’s trunk, where he was keeping his clothes. After spending the first week between the Ravenclaw tower and the Gryffindor tower, he eventually brought a bunch of his clothes to Liam’s room where he’s been sleeping for the past month. “A lovely Wednesday, by the way.”

 

“Someone’s happy.” Liam laughs, getting out of his bed and going over to where his clothes were. “What happened to grumpy Zayn?”

 

“Grumpy Zayn was a lost less fond, I like him better.” Louis pipes from his side of the room. It was late enough in the morning that it was only the three of them in the room, their other dorm mates already having head down to breakfast.

 

“I like this Zayn better.” Liam mumbles, wrapping Zayn up in a hug from behind. “Very friendly.” He says, kissing him on the cheek as Zayn laughs, and tries to wiggle away from Liam, who only holds a laughing Zayn tighter.

 

Zayn wiggles away from Liam, only to turn around and wrap his arms around Liam’s neck and rest his forehead against Liam’s. “I’m happy because,” He says in a whisper. “Today is the day I get rid of my demon.”

 

The day of the second task.

 

“I’ll be there for you every step of the way.” Liam promises.

 

_________________

 

Just before the second task, Liam looses both Louis and Zayn.

 

He figured that he’d lose Louis, that he would be the person given to the mermaids but he’s worried about Zayn because he can’t find Erik either and he’s just. Freaking out.

 

“Calm down Liam.” Harry says in a soft voice beside him as they sit in the boat on the way to the three podiums in the middle of the lake. “They probably used Zayn as Erik’s treasure, since they’re still technically dating, and Erik’s probably already out there.”

 

“And if you’re worried about the task,” Niall says even though Liam wasn’t but now he kind of is (thanks Niall), “You’ve been practising that bubble head charm for weeks now, you’ve perfected it Liam.”

 

He smiles at his friends, but it feels tense. “I know, I know I’m just…” makes a vague motion with his hands as they arrive at the middle of the three podiums.

 

“You’ve got this.” Niall says, patting him on the back. “Haz and I are gonna go get a good spot to watches, but we’ll meet you down there when you come back up.”

 

“Good luck.” Harry says, hugging him tightly. “And make sure my boyfriend gets back in one peice, yeah? I’ll be very upset if he gets hurt.”

 

Liam laughs. “You and I both man.”

 

“Good luck.” Niall says too, hugging him quickly before shooing him to the front of the podium where the other two champions are waiting as well. Erik’s there and he looks extremely pissed but there’s no Zayn in sight so Liam holds onto the logic that he’s under the water.

 

“What’d you do to my boyfriend Payne?” He hisses and Liam can’t help but smirk.

 

“Well I didn’t hit him if that’s what you’re implying.” Liam says back in a knowing tone. “And don’t think you’ll get away with it, either.”

 

“Already am.” He says back. “He’s too pussy to say anything about it.”

 

“Just wait.” Liam says with a glare and before Erik can reply, Professor Cowell is gaining their attention to explain the rules.

 

“As you champions have noticed, you’re all missing someone very dear to you to day.” He says in a loud voice. “Your task: Find them within the hour.” He pauses for a dramatic effect. “But be ware, these waters are filled with dangerous you cannot imagine. Your hour begins… Now!” He yells just as a loud bell goes off and all three champions jump into the dark cold water.

 

Liam quickly grabs his wand from where it’s been attached to his ankle and silently preforms the spell. The bubble forms around his mouth and nose and he can breath again but now he’s the only one under the podium, the other two already searching for their prizes. Liam lights his wand and begins his swim, remembering what Louis and Niall had said about mermaids and were they liked to hide.

 

It’s eerie, swimming alone through the deep waters, trying to find his friend. He keeps checking the water proof watch he’s wearing, watching as the time ticks down. He does his best to stay as calm as possible but when he hits the halfway mark and still hasn’t found anything his chest starts to feel tighter and he knows he’s beginning to panic.

 

He hasn’t seen the other champions since they jumped in, either.

 

Liam forces himself to calm down before swimming a little farther and-

 

There they are.

 

In the middle of what looks like an underwater village are three humans, completely knocked out and tied down with seaweed. There’s mermaids all around but they only stare at Liam as he swims forward, getting a better look at them. There’s that guy that’s always with Belle (he’s going to assume it’s her boyfriend), Zayn and Louis.

 

Liam swims towards Louis first, knowing that he was taken for Liam and tries to undo the knot that’s tied around his ankle, the one that’s keeping him from floating away but his fingers aren’t working properly. He’s getting frustrated. Just as Liam feels like taking one of the tridents from one of the near by mermaids to cut it, Belle swims in and straight for her boyfriend. She uses a jet of red light to cut the seaweed, grabbing him on the air before looking at Liam and tapping her watch with her wand.

 

Liam nods, using the same spell to cut Louis’s seaweed and grabbing him before pointing his wand at Zayn’s seaweed to cut it too but then there’s a mermaid up in his face, the trident at his throat.

 

“Only one.” She hisses.

 

Liam’s eyes go wide and he’s about to say fuck it and try to grab Zayn too, but he see Erik coming through the seaweed and he knows that he’ll grab Zayn so he pushes Louis upwards, following him.

 

As soon as they break through the water, Louis snaps out of whatever spell he was under, and he’s coughing. Liam wraps an arm around his waist, helping him swim towards the podium.

 

“Told you it was people.” Louis coughs, using one of his arms to swim and the other one gripping Liam.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Liam says, pulling him along as he hears Zayn break the surface behind him. “Can you swim the rest of the way I want to go help-”

 

“Zayn, yeah yeah I got it.” Louis says pushing him away and swimming the rest of the way to the podium while Liam turns around and swims back to a panicking Zayn.

 

He grabs Zayn just before he slips under the water, manoeuvring it so Zayn can piggy back on him. “Having some troubles?” Liam says.

 

“Still can’t swim.” Zayn coughs out as Liam hear Erik break through the water too and he can feel the glare he’s giving Liam.

 

“You should really learn.” Liam says as he swims to the best of his ability over to the podium. Louis’s already out of the water and wrapped around in a towel with Harry next to him when Liam and Zayn get there, Erik trailing right behind him. Liam angles his body so Zayn can grab the latter and haul himself out of the freezing water before following right after him.

 

They’re immediately greeted with towels and all three boys accept them and Liam’s about to wrap Zayn in a hug (for body warmth, it’s completely logical) when Erik grabs Zayn’s upper arm tightly enough that he’s sure it’ll easily bruise. Before Liam or anyone can grab Zayn back, Erik wraps him up in a too tight hug.

 

“God I was so worried about you.” He lies, pulling back to push some wet hair out of Zayn’s eyes before leaning in.

 

“Erik please…” Zayn says in a soft voice. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Erik frowns. “What do you mean baby?”

 

“I think Zayn wants you to walk away Erik.” Liam says in a protective tone.

 

Erik glares over at him. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, he’s delirious.”

 

Zayn shakes his head, trying to pull out of Erik’s grasp. “Let go of me.”

 

Before Liam can forcibly get Erik off of Zayn, professor Cowell is stepping in. “Is there a problem here boys?”

 

“No sir, of course not-” Erik begins to say but Zayn nods, forcing his way out of Erik’s arms.

 

“Sir, I wonder if I could speak with you and my headmistress in privacy.” Zayn says in a very small voice from beside Liam. Liam immediately wraps an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, pulling him in.

 

“M. Malik.” His headmistress says in confusion. “What seems to be ze problem?”

 

“Madame,” Zayn says. “Puis-je parler avec vous et M. Cowell? En privé, s'il vous plaît.”

 

“Oui, oui.” She says before turning to professor Cowell. “Pre’aps you can show us to your office, monsieur.”

 

He nods. “Of course, please, follow me.”

 

“Uh, Madame.” Zayn says. “This has to do with Erik, he should come as well. And, um, I would like it if Liam came.”

 

A fleeting look of terror crosses Erik’s face but he masks it quickly enough. “Zayn, what is this all about?” He asks. “Surely we can talk this out?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Non, c'est fini entre toi et moi.”

 

“Well, let’s go.” Professor Cowell says, completely confused. “Mr. Payne, Mr. Malik and Mr. LaFey, please follow us.”

 

_________________

 

The ride back to the castle and the walk to Professor Cowell’s office is completely silent. No one’s daring to say a single word, but Liam does grab Zayn’s hand for comfort when they got near his office. Zayn smiles at him gratefully, worry clear in his eyes.

 

“Zayn, would you care to explain what this is about?” He asks once they’re in the office.

 

Zayn takes a deep breath and Liam smiles at him encouraging. “Sir I…” Zayn says, trying to find the best way to explain things. “I was dating Erik for a few years now but, uh,” There are tears in his eyes and Liam lays a gentle hand on his back. “He’s been beating me.” Zayn finally says in a small voice, a tear running down his cheek.

 

Professor Cowell’s eyes widen in surprise as does Zayn’s headmistress’s and Erik immediately jumps to defend himself. “This is… I don’t understand… I’ve never hit Zayn!” He lies.

 

“Mr. LaFey, please be quiet.” Professor Cowell says, effectively shutting him up before turning to Zayn. “Mr. Malik this is a very serious accusation. Do you have any proof to support this?”

 

Zayn nods. “I- we have photos of the bruises he gave me and I’m will to testify on veritaserum.”

 

“Professor Cowell,” Erik begins to say. “I’ve never hit Zayn, these are just lies that Liam has been forcing into his head if I could just talk with Zayn alone-”

 

“I would never lie to or hurt Zayn.” Liam says fiercely, glaring at Erik.

 

Erik looks ready to kill Liam but before he can retort, professor Cowell is quieting them. “As of right now, I can’t do much other than contact the ministry and your parents, both of yours Mr. Payne and Mr. LaFey. The one thing I can do though, is move Zayn to different sleeping arrangements seeing as he is obviously uncomfortable in Mr. LaFey’s presence.” He looks over at Liam, with a small twinkle in his eyes. “Say, the Gryffindor dormitories?” He turns to the Beauxbatons headmistress, completely serious again. “I trust you’ll show your student back to his dormitories while I speak to Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik alone?”

 

She nods, leaving the room with an extremely angered Erik in tow and Liam can’t help but hug Zayn tightly, kissing him on the top of his head as Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s waist just as tight. “Every thing’s good now.” Liam says in a soft voice. “He’s never gonna bother you again Zayn.”

 

Zayn nods from where he’s resting his head on Liam’s chest, squeezing him once before pulling back a bit with a small blush as both boys remember that there’s someone else in the room. “Mr. Malik.” Professor Cowell says, gaining his attention. “You do realise that this is not something that can be brushed aside lightly? The authorities will be involved and your parents will be informed on everything.”

 

Zayn nods. “I… I know what I’m getting into and I want to feel safe from him.”

 

“Very well.” He says, taking a seat at his desk. “I’ll send an owl to the ministry, though you won’t be able t testify until tomorrow morning. Would you like to send the owl to your parents or shall your headmistress?”

 

“Can you ask her to?” Zayn says after a few moments. “I’d… I’d just like to go to bed sir. It’s been a very tiring day.”

 

“I can imagine.” He says, before making a shooing motion at them. “I’ll have a house elf send up a cot for Mr. Malik or is that unnecessary, seeing as he’s already been spending the past month in the Gryffindor dormitories.”

 

Both of the boys blush. “I just didn’t want to leave him with Erik-” Liam rushes to explain but professor Cowell puts up a hand to stop him.

 

“I’m not punishing either of you.” He says. “Now, go on. You’re both tired and I have multiple owls to write.”

 

Liam nods, shuffling Zayn towards the door with a soft hand on the small of his back. Zayn waits until they’re back in the hall way before throwing his arms around Liam’s neck for the second time that night and hugging him as tightly as he possibly can. “I’m going to be free of him.” He whispers softly in Liam’s ear, lips brushing skin.

 

Liam can’t help but laugh in relief. “You’re going to be safe Zayn, I promise.”

 

“I trust you.” Zayn mumbles, pulling back a bit to look into Liam’s eyes with the most sincere look. “I trust you to keep that promise Li, more than I’ve trusted anyone else.”

 

_________________

 

The next morning, Liam wakes up before Zayn does and can’t help but marvel at his beauty. They were still sharing a bed (not that either of them seemed to mine), and currently Zayn was resting his head on Liam’s chest and their legs were a tangled mess a little lower.

 

“You’re starring.” Zayn mumbles a few moments later as his eyes flutter open and he moves so he’s resting just his chin on Liam and he looks up at him, smiling softly.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Liam says completely unashamed as he runs a hand through Zayn’s soft hair, tangling his fingers deep.

 

“My parents are gonna be here today.” Zayn says in a small voice a couple moments again. “I’m going to have to testify.”

 

“Hey, hey.” Liam says, eyebrows furling. “Don’t worry babe. I’ll be there with you, I promise. Nothing’s gonna drag me away from you.”

 

“Not even the fact that you have classes today?” Zayn asks and Liam shakes his head.

 

“That’s the last thing on my mind.” Liam replies honestly.

 

Zayn smiles at him before rolling off of him and getting out of the bed. “Zaaaaynnn.” Liam says with a pout as his best mate (nothing more he tells himself, even if his heart flutters every time Zayn so much as looks at him) gets out of the bed. Their bed. “Come back to bed. I’m tired and it’s cold without you.”

 

Zayn laughs, walking over to the desk and opening up the top drawer to look for something before Liam can stop him. He quickly falls out of the bed, tripping over his own feet but he’s too late, Zayn’s already seen the letters. The ones that are addressed to him.

 

“You kept writing.” He says in a quiet voice, flicking through the letters quickly to look at all of the dates. “You kept writing but you never sent them to me. You kept writing even though I never replied.”

 

Liam nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I uh, I never did get over you not replying to me. Lou and the rest of them thought I was insane, always writing to you.” He laughs, but it comes out nervous.

 

“He was the reason I never replied to any of them.” Zayn says, not looking up from the stack. “He saw the letters you were sending me and told me that he would make my life a living hell at Beauxbatons if I ever replied to them.” He pauses. “He still did that and I lost you.”

 

“You have me now.” Liam says, hugging him from behind and hooking his chin over Zayn’s shoulder. “You can read them, if you want.” He says as his hands slip under Zayn’s shirt (an old one of Liam’s, actually), just resting on the warm skin there.

 

“I can?” He asks.

 

“They’re for you.” Liam replies with a small shrug. Zayn smiles at him and Liam can’t help but kiss his cheek quickly. “Cmon, bring the stack back to bed and you can read them while I try and fall asleep again.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain Payne.” Zayn giggles as Liam tugs him back to their bed, falling into it together. They rearrange themselves comfortably and Zayn starts to read the letters, starting right from the beginning of the stack while Liam rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder, face buried into Zayn’s neck as he falls asleep again.

 

_________________

 

When Liam wakes up again, it’s to Zayn’s gentle words and caressing and wow, Liam would really love to stay in bed with Zayn and cuddle and maybe tell him how he feels about him-

 

Not that he has feelings for Zayn.

 

Because he doesn’t.

 

“Come on Li.” Zayn says softly and when Liam opens his eyes, he can see that Zayn’s already dressed. “Gotta be in the headmaster’s office in 20 minutes or I’d let you sleep.”

 

Liam nods, slowly getting out of the bed and grabbing some robes out of his dresser before stripping, completely forgetting about the fact that Zayn was in the room. It’s a little late when he remembers about Zayn, because he’s already got his boxers off so he quickly pulls on a new pair and pants hastily. “Sorry I forget sometimes that there are other people in the room.” He says with a blush even though Zayn can’t see it because he’s still not facing him. He’s got to change his shirt anyways.

 

Zayn laughs quietly. “It’s fine Liam.” Liam turns around just as he’s doing his tie up with a skilled practice, giving Zayn a quick smile.

 

“Ready.” He says.

 

“You’ll stay with me right?” Zayn says quietly as they begin their walk to the headmasters office. Liam nods, grabbing Zayn’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

“Of course.” Liam says, squeezing Zayn hand.

 

Zayn smiles at him as they continue the rest of the walk in silence. They get a few looks and whispers from other students, all curious on what happened after the tasks yesterday and Liam’s sure the rumour mill at Hogwarts is full of bullshit but he can only hope that no one knows the truth or they think it’s an unbelievable rumour. He would hate for Zayn to have to deal with people sticking their noses where they don’t belong.

 

There’s a teacher waiting for them at the entrance to Professor Cowell’s office, since neither of them know the password to get in. The door opens and Liam lets Zayn enter first, following him with a hand on the small of his back. In the office already, are Erik and what looks like his parents, Madame Leona, a couple different ministry workers (Liam recognises their navy blue robes), both the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons headmasters and Zayn’s parents. Zayn automatically runs over to them, hugging his mother tightly first. Both of them have red eyes, like they’ve been crying.

 

Liam hangs back, allowing Zayn’s parents to fuss over him before his mother, Tricia, calls him over and hugs him before he can even say hello. “Thank you.” She says quietly, voice cracking. “You’re… Thank you Liam.”

 

“He’s still my best friend.” Liam says in a soft voice, glancing over at where Zayn’s talking to his father in a quiet voice, eyes tearing up.

 

“Now that we’re all here,” Professor Cowell says loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. “We can begin.”

 

Zayn and his father move back over to where Liam and Tricia are and Zayn grabs Liam’s hand, gripping it tightly, while one of the ministry workers goes over the accusation Zayn made the night before. He goes over what Erik will be facing as well if he’s found guilty. 4 years in a low security prison, though he’d still be permitted to complete the tournament, and Zayn would be allowed to fill a restraining order against him.

 

“Mr. Malik, do you have the proof of the beatings?” The same ministry worker asks him and Zayn nods, pulling out a stack of wizard photos from a bag he brought. The ministry workers and Madame Leona look over the photos, talking softly.

 

“Thank you Mr. Malik.” The second ministry worker says, putting the photos on professor Cowell’s desk. “Would you please take a seat and testify?” Zayn nods, giving Liam a quick smile before letting go of his hand and walking to the seat in the middle of the room. “Can you please tell us your side of the story?”

 

Zayn nods again, looking down at his fingers. “I uh, I met Erik during my first day at Beauxbatons and, uh, I had received a letter from Liam-”

 

“Mr. Payne?” The ministry worker interrupts. “What’s your relation to Mr. Payne?”

 

“He’s my best mate.” Zayn says, looking over at Liam who gives him a small smile of encouragement even though he wants nothing more than to be able to run over there and hug Zayn.

 

The ministry worker writes something down on his pad of paper. “Please continue.”

 

“Right well, uh, Erik threatened to make my life a living hell at the school so, uh, I guess that’s were it started.” Zayn says, twisting his fingers together as he bites down on his lip. “A few years later, he asked me out and I said yes. The beating started a few months later, but he was always telling me to, uh, do things. Like start eating less because ‘only the beautiful are thin’ and. Yeah.” Zayn takes a shaky breath in. “I was in my 6th year when he tried to r-rape me.”

 

Liam’s eyes go wide and the room is so silent that you could hear everyone’s breathing. It only takes a moment for the shock to pass, but when it does, there’s an uncontrollable rage in Liam that keeps getting bigger and bigger and he wants nothing more than to kill Erik. Liam can feel his hands forming fists and he’s seeing red when a hand comes down on his shoulder. It’s tight, almost painful, but Liam knows it’s because the owner of that hand wants the same thing Liam does but knows that if either of them go after Erik, they could be put in jail. Liam takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It doesn’t fully work (he still wants Erik’s blood) but he knows now that it wouldn’t end well if he went after Erik.

 

“Did this happen only once or has Mr. LaFey succeeded at any later date?” A ministry worker asks.

 

“He managed to, uh, get his hand on some muggle drugs.” Zayn says in a very soft voice. “He raped me with them once but then, um, I just stopped caring.” He takes another shaky breath in, trying to calm himself but a couple tears have already fallen down his face.

 

“How many times has Mr. LaFey sexual assaulted you?” A ministry worker asks in a soft comforting voice.

 

Zayn shakes his head, a couple more tears falling. “I-I don’t know.”

 

The ministry worker nods, a sympathetic look in her eyes. “Thank you for your testimony Mr. Malik.” Zayn takes that as a sign for him to get out of the chair and the first thing he does is burrow into Liam’s arms, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck and crying silently into his shirt.

 

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s body as tightly as he can, whispering soft words of comfort into his hair, kissing the top of his head every few moments. “Shh… Every thing’s gonna be ok now Z.” He says in a soft voice as he rubs his hands up and down Zayn’s back. “I’ve got you.”

Zayn mumbles something incoherently into Liam’s neck before pulling back with wet eyes. “Thank you.” He says in a very quiet voice, cracking as he speaks with so much emotion.

 

Liam wipes away one of Zayn’s tears that’s lingering on his face with a soft smile. “I’d do anything for you.” He admits, kissing Zayn’s forehead and letting his lips linger there for a couple seconds longer than friendly before pulling back.

 

Zayn pulls himself out of Liam’s arms before hugging his mother and father tightly as Erik’s called to sit in the chair in the middle of the room. Liam watches as he walks slowly to the chair, taking the cup of water mixed with veritaserum as he sits down. He’s instructed to drink it all and he hands back the cup once he’s done just that.

 

“Please state your full name and age.” A different ministry worker asks.

 

“Erik Marcus LaFey, age 17.” Erik says, face a shade whiter than it was before.

 

“What is your relationship with Mr. Malik?”

 

Erik tries to bite his tongue but Liam can see the veritaserum forcing him to answer. “He is- was- my boyfriend.”

 

“How long were you seeing Mr. Malik?”

 

“2 years this April.” He replies and Liam’s hit with how long Erik must’ve been hurting Zayn and he’s over come again with a rage to hurt Erik in return for hurting Zayn, but the fact that Zayn’s standing beside him now and gripping his hand tightly is what holds him back.

 

“This is a simple yes or no question. Have you been beating Malik for any time during your relationship?”

 

The room is silent again and Liam can feel his heart beating heavily in his chest as he waits for what feels like hours for Erik to answer. “Yes.”

 

“Have you raped Mr. Malik at any time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Zayn looks over at Liam with a look of relief in his eyes, and Liam can’t help but feel the exact same way. Erik had admitted to doing it all and he’d be locked up. Zayn would never have to deal with him again.

 

_________________

 

“How was the trial?” Louis asks that night at dinner.

 

Zayn shrugs, not really wanting to talk about what happened. “He was found guilty.”

 

Louis nods. “Good.” An awkward silence settles over them for a couple of moments until Louis can’t stand it anymore. “Well congrats on being rid of that asshole, what’re you doing about school when you guys have to leave in a couple months?”

 

Zayn pushes some food around his plate before looking up. “I uh, my parents don’t want me to go back to Beauxbatons for obvious reasons and I didn’t really have any friends other than Erik so I don’t know…” He shrugs. “I was gonna ask them to transfer me here.”

 

Harry smiles at him. “Well we’d be glad to have you here.”

 

“Yeah, Liam for sure.” Niall snickers and Liam slaps him over the head, cheeks red.

 

“Ignore him.” Liam insists as Zayn laughs quietly.

 

“Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose.” Zayn says in a fond voice.

 

Louis snorts. “Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.” He says in a sarcastic voice.

 

“Tu comprends le francais?” Zayn asks in a surprised voice.

 

“Je parle francais courament.” Louis replies as the other three are left in the dust.

 

Zayn laughs. “It’s nice to know someone else speaks it. Where did you learn?”

 

“Muggle school.” Louis shrugs.

 

“Lucky you.” He says. “I had to learn it in a matter of days, Beauxbatons is taught mostly in French, though almost all of the students are bilingual.”

 

Louis nods before handing Liam a slip of paper. “It’s your clue, by the way. For the last task.”

 

Liam smiles at him. “Thanks.” He opens the peice of paper to find a single word in the middle of it. “Well at least it’s not another riddle.”

 

“What’s it say?” Niall asks with his mouth full. Zayn and Louis both makes faces of disgust and Liam can definitely see where Niall was coming from about them getting along.

 

“‘Maze’” Liam says with a sigh.

 

_________________

 

Liam honestly forgets about the clue a week later because something that all teenage boys fear has come up.

 

A dance.

 

“I don’t see why you’re worrying.” Niall grumbles one day during charms to Liam and Louis. “I mean the two of you practically have dates already, you just have to ask.”

 

“Ok, I see Louis having a date,” Liam says. “But who exactly do I have?”

 

Niall rolls his eyes. “Well if we’re ignoring the entire female population that now has a thing for you because you’re a champion, there’s Zayn.”

 

Louis nods. “Are you two going to do anything about the ridiculous amount of UST between you r are you just letting it fester?”

 

“UST?” Liam asks, confused.

 

“Unresolved Sexual Tension.” Louis waves him off.

 

“We don’t have any-” Liam whispers, eyes looking over at where Zayn is talking to Harry. “We’re just friends, honestly.”

 

Louis snorts. “Yeah because ‘just friends’ act the way you two do.”

 

“Just ask him.” Niall says. “He’s gonna say yes, we all know that.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “He probably already has a date.” He looks over at Zayn again and this time catches his eye and smiles at him before turning back around to a smug Louis and Niall. “What?”

 

“He’s gotten asked a couple times around Liam, and he turned them down.” Louis hits him over the head roughly. “Now bloody ask him.”

 

Liam sighs. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Will you also think about admitting your feelings for him?” Niall asks with a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“I don’t-” Liam starts to say, cutting himself off when he catches Zayn’s eye for the second time and smiles at him. Zayn smiles back, giving him a little wave before blushing slightly and turning back to his work.

 

“You wanna finish that sentence?” Louis asks with a smirk.

 

“You two say nothing.” Liam hisses as they begin to laugh. “Nothing.”

 

_________________

 

It’s less than a week before the Yule Ball when Liam finally gets the courage to ask Zayn to the ball.

 

“Sooo.” Liam says one night when they’re alone in his dormitory. He’s sitting on his spiny chair at the desk, spinning around in circles as Zayn works on some of his homework.

 

“Sooo.” Zayn says in a mocking tone and flashes Liam a grin. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Liam shrugs even though Zayn’s back to pay attention to his homework. “Have you got a date to the ball yet?” He breathes out so quickly he’s not sure if Zayn’ll understand the question.

 

Zayn just shrugs, looking up from his homework. “I’ve been asked by a few other people but.” He shrugs again. “I dunno if I wanna go.”

 

Liam lets out a snort. “Lucky you. I have to go and have to take a date.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You say that like it’ll be hard for you to get a date. Half the female population thinks you’re the best thing ever and the other half would still go with you because they want to make people jealous.”

 

“I don’t wanna go with someone because of that though.” Liam admits. “I wanna go with someone who actually likes me, not just the fact that I’ve become momentarily famous.”

 

“Why don’t you ask Niall?” Zayn suggests. “You guys could go as friends.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “He’s thinking of asking some Durmstrang girl.” He looks over at Zayn. Now’s my chance. He thinks. “Maybe we could go?” He scratches the back of his neck. “I mean, we could go as friends if you wanna go but if you don’t that’s totally cool I could just-”

 

“Liam.” Zayn says, laughing. “I’ll go with you.”

 

Liam grins at him. “Awesome.”

 

Zayn laughs again, looking back down at his homework but Liam can see the pink that’s tinting his cheeks and he counts that as a win because holy crap.

 

He has a not-date date with Zayn.

 

_________________

 

On the 24th of December, Niall, Liam and Louis are all in the Gryffindor dormitories, getting ready for the dance. Harry had demanded that him and Zayn got ready in the Ravenclaw dormitories because their dates weren’t allowed to see them before the dance.

 

“So who’d you end up asking?” Liam asks Niall as he comes out of the showers with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“No one.” Niall says with a shrug from where he’s laying on Louis’s bed.

 

“Going stag?” Louis laughs.

 

“Figured I’d give the ladies an even chance tonight.” He waggles his eyebrows as Liam rolls his eyes and begins to get dressed.

 

“Alright but when you’re sitting alone in the corner…” Liam jokes, looking for his dress shirt.

 

Niall throws a pillow at him that Liam easily catches. “Oi, shut up.” He says with a grin.

 

“What happened to that Bulgarian girl you were asking?” Louis asks.

 

“Uh, well uh, she was…” Niall says before sighing. “I chickened out ok.”

 

Louis goes to ruffle his hair, but Niall moves rolling off the bed and landing on the ground with a loud thump. “Nice.” He snorts, going back to fixing his hair.

 

The three boys spend the rest of their time getting ready joking off and laughing, only actually focusing on getting ready 30 minutes before they were due down in front of the great hall to wait for Harry and Zayn. They end up being a little early, so they just chill against one of the pilers with a bunch of other guys, all of them waiting for their dates too.

 

Niall’s talking to Liam and Louis when they see their dates come down and ok, Liam’s completely speechless and all he can see is Zayn. It feels like one of those cheesy rom-com movie moments when the girl is walking down the steps and her date is speechless expect that doesn’t happen in real life, yet here’s Liam. Completely and utterly speechless as Zayn walks down the steps and stops in front of him giving him a smile.

 

Zayn’s in a tradition black suit with a white button up, but he’s forgone the tie instead opting for a black and white patterned scarf tied around his neck.

 

Liam honestly has never seen anyone look better.

 

“You, uh, you look…” Liam says, searching for the right words. “You look amazing, honestly.”

 

Zayn’s cheeks tint pink and he glances down at his shoes before looking back up a Liam. “You look great too.”

 

Liam can feel his cheeks heat up and he’s about to offer Zayn his arm so they can head into the ball when Professor Cowell appears out of nowhere it seems, and interrupts their moment. “Mr. Payne, I assume Mr. Tomlinson told you about the dancing?”

 

“Uh, what?” Liam asks, completely confused.

 

“The champions and their dates share a dance at the beginning of the ball.” He explains with a sigh. “Why do you think we held those dancing classes in the past couple of weeks?”

 

Liam’s eyes go wide. He was shit in those classes. “Uh…”

 

“Well, prepare as best you can.” He says before he’s gone in a flurry and Liam turns to Zayn with a weak smile.

 

“You don’t happen to be exceedingly good at the dance, do you?”

 

Zayn snorts. “I don’t dance.”

 

Liam laughs and gives him a grin. “This’ll be a story to tell.”

 

They line up with Belle and her date, Erik having been banned from the dance because of the restraining order that Zayn placed on him and because of the fact that he wasn’t even allowed on the school grounds save for the last task. Liam props his arm up, offering it to Zayn to places his hand on Liam’s elbow and flashes him a quick smile.

 

A couple tense seconds later, the large doors to the great hall are opening and the 2 champions and their dates are walking down a human-made isle, people on either side clapping as they make their way onto the floor.

 

Liam stops part way into the floor and Zayn moves so he’s in front of Liam. Liam puts his hand on Zayn’s waist, putting the other up as Zayn places a hand on his shoulder and they clasps hands. Zayn’s hand is cold and small in his own but it feels nice, right. Liam distantly hears one of the teachers tapping their musical pointy thing on a stand and he takes a deep breath, flashing Zayn what he hopes is an encouraging smile and not a grimace.

 

The music starts up shortly after and Liam’s not as bad as he thought he would be at it but it’s Zayn who’s really good. Liam knows he’s supposed to be leading but he keeps tripping over his own feet and Zayn takes the lead, moving them around in a graceful manner. “I thought you couldn’t dance?” Liam whispers, nearly stepping on one of Zayn’s feet.

 

“I said I don’t dance, not that I couldn’t.” Zayn mumbles but placing both hands on Liam’s shoulders and Liam’s hands move to his waist, picking him up and twirling them in a circle.

 

Professor Cowell seems to take that as an opportunity to bring his own date (Madame Leona) onto the floor, more teachers and students following after them to begin waltzing.

 

After the waltz is done, a wizarding band Liam doesn’t know the name to comes onto the makeshift stage but Zayn seems to know them, dragging Liam closer to the stage by the hand. “C’mon, I wanna get closer!” He yells as a loud, upbeat song begins to play.

 

Liam laughs, allowing himself to get pulled so they’re in the middle of the crowd, jumping along with everyone else. He’s pressed up right behind Zayn and he can practically feel Zayn’s heartbeat they’re so close. Zayn’s laughing, leaning back against Liam as his hands slip around Zayn’s front, resting on his hips. “I thought you didn’t dance.” Liam all but breaths into his ear, lips brushing skin they’re so close. He tells himself that it’s because of the loud music that he’s leaning in so close but he knows he’s just lying to himself.

 

“This dancing I can do.” Zayn replies with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He slows his hips a bit, moving them in a figure at in time with the fast beat and Liam’s biting his lip to hold in a groan of pure ecstasy as he tightens his grip on Zayn’s hips. Zayn laughs, letting his head rest for a couple beats before flipping around in Liam’s arm so they’re face to face now, breaths mingling when their foreheads touch. Zayn’s hands move to cover where Liam’s are resting on his hips, pushing them down so they’re resting on his ass. “It’s ok.” He whispers, lips near brushing. “I trust you.”

 

Liam never thought a dance this filthy could be so… Intimate, but that’s what it is. He nods, hips moving in time with Zayn’s as he he brings his lips a bit close to Zayn’s, but chickening out a the last second and just kissing him on the corner of the mouth. “Wanna get something to drink?” He whispers, body feeling like it’s on fire.

 

Zayn nods, and Liam offers him his hand, their fingers intertwining as Liam does his best to lead them out of the thick crowd and over to where Niall’s sitting all alone by the punch table. “I thought you were going to ask all the ladies to dance.” He says, grabbing to cups of punch and offering one to Zayn who’s already sitting down. He takes the free seat next to him, putting an arm around him.

 

Niall shrugs, looking at his cup. “Don’t wanna like-”

 

Liam shakes his head, cutting him off. “No way man, you gotta.”

 

Zayn nods. “I’ll wingman you?”

 

Niall laughs. “They’ll be more interested in you and your veela good looks.”

 

Zayn looks over at Liam shyly. “I’ve already got my eye on someone so it’d be useless.”

 

“You two are almost as bad as Harry and Louis.” Niall grumbles as Liam smiles at Zayn, fingers playing with the hair at the back of Zayn’s neck.

 

“Come on," Liam says abruptly as he gets up. “Z and I’ll both wingman you.” He looks around the dance, spotting a group of girls sitting at a table not too far from them. “Look, there’s a group of them. I’m sure they’ll all be fighting over who gets to dance with you.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Niall says. “Oh, before I forget, watch how much punch you drink. Lou spiked it a few minutes ago.”

 

“Already?” Liam asks.

 

“The dance has already been on for an hour Liam.” Niall says in a slow voice as he gets up.

 

“Seriously?” He asks, offering Zayn his hand again before downing the rest of his drink. He could taste the alcohol now.

 

Niall snorts with an eye roll as they head over to the group of girls. “You’ve been to busy with Zayn to tell.” He waggles his eyebrows.

 

Liam rolls his eyes but he doesn’t say anything because the girls have noticed that they’re approaching the table and are all shushing each other, giggling. “Hi Liam.” They all say in synchronisation and Liam has to bite down a laugh as Zayn grips his hand a little tighter, obviously having a possessive streak.

 

“Hello ladies.” Liam says with a smile before clasping a hand on Niall’s shoulder and winking at them. “This is my good mate Niall here and, word of the wise, he’s a great dancer so I’ll let you girls fight over his affections?” He doesn’t really wait for much of a reply, just lets Zayn drag him out of there before his face can burst into flames from embarrassment. “Oh my god I am the worst wingman ever.”

 

Zayn laughs, putting his arms around Liam’s neck just as the song turns from an upbeat song to a slow song. “It was pretty funny watching you make a fool out of yourself in that little of time.”

 

Liam pouts. “You’re being mean.” He says as he wraps his arms around Zayn and pulls him close so Zayn can let his head rest on Liam’s shoulder.

 

“I speak the truth.” Zayn giggles into his neck, lips brushing skin.

 

“It’s not my fault I’ve never gotten a girls attention before.” Liam grumbles.

 

Zayn’s quiet for a few moments before he finally replies in a soft voice. “I think you’re amazing and that you deserve everyone’s attention.”

 

“There’s just one guy’s attention I want.” Liam admits as they shuffle around in a circle slowly.

 

“You have his attention.” Zayn says, taking his head off of Liam’s shoulder so he can rest their foreheads together, breaths mingling and lips brushing softly.

 

“Yeah?” Liam asks in a breathless tone.

 

Zayn nods, biting his his bottom lip before smiling slightly. He moves his head so their noses bump a bit before landing his lips on Liam’s.

 

Zayn’s lips are chapped, rough and thin against Liam’s owns but, hell, they feel perfect together. Zayn moves one of his hands down Liam’s chest, resting it gently just below his collar bone while the other tangles itself into Liam’s short hair as he opens his mouth, tongue darting out briefly before he pulls away, grinning at Liam. “Definitely have my attention.” He whispers, their lips still close enough that they brush with every movement.

 

“Good to know.” Liam whispers back, going in for another kiss.

 

_________________

 

After the dance and Christmas, Liam barely has enough time to study and think about the next task, let alone time to pluck up the courage and actually ask Zayn out on a proper date, even if he doesn’t seem to mind that they haven’t a) been on a date (other than the ball) or b) DTRed as Louis calls it. They still share Liam’s bed and they’ve kissed a few times after the ball (and each time it makes Liam’s heart race more than the last) but nothing more has happened.

 

It seems like only a couple days have passed but next thing Liam knows, it’s February 1st, the night before the last task. Liam has Zayn wrapped up in his arms, like he does every night, but he’s holding a little tighter than usual and both boys know why.

 

“I’m scared.” Zayn admits in a small whisper late into the night.

 

“Because he’ll be here?” Liam asks even if he knows the answer.

 

He feels Zayn nod against his chest. “I… I’m scared but I trust that you can protect me.” He takes a deep breath. “And I won’t let him hurt me, not again.”

 

Liam kisses the top of his head, letting his lips rest there. “He’s never gonna come near you again Z.”

 

“I know.” Zayn says, leaning up to kiss Liam chastely before letting his head drop back down on Liam’s chest and he snuggles in closer. “Good night babe.”

 

“Sleep well.” Liam says with a wide grin like he still can’t believe that Zayn actually likes him back.

 

They’re silent for a couple moments before; “Stop smiling Li, I can feel it.” Zayn giggles.

 

“I’m happy because you like me.” Liam laughs back.

 

“Oh my god, go to sleep for fucks sake!” Louis barks at them and Zayn has to hide his face in Liam’s neck to stifle his laughter.

 

“Sorry Lou.” He whispers, laughter still evident in his voice. “Night again Liam.”

 

“Night babe.” Liam whispers back, squeezing Zayn’s side tightly for a moment before closing his eyes and doing his best to fall asleep.

 

_________________

 

The morning passes in a flurry of quick moments and the next thing Liam knows, he’s standing in front of one of the three entrances to the maze, Belle on his left and Erik on his right. He does his best to ignore Erik, instead trying to find Zayn and his friends in the crowd.

 

It doesn’t take long, since they’re sitting in the front row waving at him. Liam can’t help but notice how adorable Zayn looks all wrapped up in his Gryffindor scarf and hat, beaming at him. Liam raises his hand to wave and Zayn waves back enthusiastically before blowing him a kiss (something Liam didn’t think he would ever actually do but it made him feel all fuzzy inside).

 

“Ladies, gentlemen, students!” Professor Cowell is saying in his loud voice, the crowd’s noise dying down almost instantly. “The third and last task is upon us! Ms. Conrad will enter the maze first, since she was award first place in the last task.” The Durmstrang students begin to cheer but it doesn’t last long as professor Cowell is quieting them right now. “Next, Mr. Payne will enter the maze 5 minutes after her.” All of the Hogwarts students are making a whole shit ton of noise and Liam can’t help but grin. “And lastly, Mr. LaFey will enter a minute after him.” The Beauxbatons students are clapping now, but they’re nowhere near as loud as the Durmstrang or Hogwarts students were. Professor Cowell motions them all forward to huddle around him. “This maze will toy with you mind.” He warns, giving them all a serious look. “You won’t find dragons or mermaids inside of it, but there will be things that will toy with you, telling you things that are meant to drive you mad. If you find yourself hurt or cannot go on, send up red sparks with your wand and a teacher patrolling the sides of the maze will find you. Best of wishes.” He sends them back to their starting positions.

 

Liam watches as Belle is told to begin, the hedges magically closing behind her once she steps a few feet into the forest. The noise all around him seems to be numbed until there’s a hand on his back and a voice in his ear telling him to begin his search for the cup that was hidden deep within the maze. Just like what had happened to Belle, the maze’s hedges close behind Liam once he’s inside of the maze.

 

He’s immediately cut off from the crowd and the noise, all of it disappearing when the hedges close behind him. Liam takes a shaky breath, lighting up the tip of his wand as he walks through the maze, taking random left and rights, trying to get deeper into the maze to find the cup even if the farther he gets in the more anxious he gets.

 

After what feels like an hour, though Liam doesn’t know for sure if he’s right or wrong, he spots the cup down a long hall of the maze, but as soon as he steps towards it, the maze is closing off the hallway and Liam makes an annoyed noise, setting off to try and find a new way to get to the cup. At least he knows he’s close now. He picks up his pace, heart racing in his chest as he tries to find a new way to get to the cup and as he rounds the corner he sees another body just a few steps away.

 

Erik.

 

When Erik spots him, his eyes narrow he points his wand at Liam. “You.” He hisses, eyes blazing angrily. “You ruined my life Payne!”

 

Liam glares back. “You ruined your own life the seconds you threatened Zayn all those years ago.”

 

Erik laughs, but it’s cold and bitter. “I was only giving him what he deserved.”

 

“Zayn deserves the world.” Liam says fiercely. “You will never hurt him again LaFey.”

 

Erik smirks at him. “Oh, sweet Liam. You’re not able to protect him right now, are you?” He laughs again, the same cold and bitter one. “I have friends still, people willing to do my biddings.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen in horror and he’s unable to think of anything else but Zayn and, god, he hopes he’s safe. “You think I left him on his own?” Liam says back. “He has friends now, real ones, that won’t allow anything to happen to him.”

Erik shrugs. “Maybe, but I know the way to hurt him best is to hurt you.” Before Liam can react, there’s a spell flying at him and he drops to the floor, dodging out of it’s way. The spell hits the bush behind him, blackening and killing the planet instantly.

 

“You’ll pay for that and everything you’ve done to Zayn!” Liam hisses, throwing a spell back at him that Erik dodges as well.

 

They battle it out, tossing spells back and forth before Liam catches eye of a flash of brown and seconds later, Erik’s been knocked out by a spell that Liam didn’t throw. “You’re welcome.” Says a smug voice as Belle comes out from one of the bushes.

 

Liam laughs. “Thanks.”

 

She shrugs, before running off, obviously in search of the cup. Liam throws up a couple red sparks before running off too, back on his search for the cup but now he has a motivator.

 

Zayn.

 

Liam wasn’t sure on whether or not Erik was lying about having friends willing to hurt Zayn, but the seed of doubt placed in him is enough to power his running as he moves through the maze, barely even thinking as he takes lefts and rights, desperately searching for the cup.

 

It feels like hours later (it was probably only a few minutes) but Liam comes across another pathway leading to the cup and he can see Belle just as far from it as he is but on the other side. He takes off, full sprint to the cup, battling the hedge as it tries to close on him but he’s faster and he feels nothing but pure will driving through him as he pushes himself faster and faster before finally breaking into the clearing that has the cup just as Belle does.

 

They both stop, catching their breath and daring the other to make the first move to the cup. They might have been allies just moments before, but now they were enemies, both looking to be the true champion of the Triwizard Tournament.

 

Liam smirks internally before pointing above and behind Belle. “Holy shit!” He yells and he actually can’t believe that she falls for it, turning around and giving Liam the lead he needs to sprint towards the cup, diving the last few meters and grabbing it and getting instantly transported back to the beginning.

 

The crowd is loud and Liam’s almost shocked into a heart attack, the difference from the maze to now almost too much. He’s getting dragged up, cup in his hand and Professor Cowell is announcing him as the winner of the Triwizard Tournament as Liam searches the crowd for Zayn and he can’t see him. Zayn’s no where to be-

 

“I knew you’d win!” Zayn laughs, coming out of nowhere and hugging him tightly. “You were amazing, I’m sure.”

 

Liam breaths out in relief, hugging him back just as tightly with one arm, the other one still holding the cup. “You’re ok…”

 

Zayn laughs again. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I ran into Erik and he said somethings… I was so worried.” Liam admits softly.

 

“I saw what you did to him, they had to carry him out in stretchers.” Zayn pauses. “Does it make me a bad person to feel good about seeing him in pain?”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Not after what he did to you.” He pauses before adding; “And I didn’t do that to him, it was Belle.”

 

“I’ll have to thank her.” Zayn laughs before kissing him messily on the lips. The crowd roars behind Liam’s ears, but he tunes it out, focusing on the boy in his arms as they kiss. Once Liam’s need for air is slightly more than his need for Zayn, he pulls back but he lets his forehead rests against Zayn’s.

 

“Z…” He says with a small grin. “I have a question for you.”

 

“Hm?” Zayn hums, still catching his breath.

 

“Yeah…” Liam says. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Zayn snorts. “You didn’t even have to ask.”

 

_________________

 

Epilogue

 

“So what are you and Zayn this Valentine’s Day?” Louis asks a little over a year later when he was visiting Liam in his and Zayn’s shared flat.

 

After graduating Hogwarts, Zayn and Liam bought a flat to live in and Liam was accepted into the auror program at the ministry and Zayn was studying to be a therapist to help witches and wizards who lived through similar things he did.

 

All in all, the past year had been one of Liam’s favourites, right up there with his last year of Hogwarts.

 

“I was thinking of making him a nice dinner.” Liam shrugs. “He won’t wanna go out, I don’t think, so maybe I’ll just make some dinner and we can put on a movie that we’ll both ignore to make out during. What about you and Harry?”

 

“I booked a table at that fancy restaurant he loves so much.” Louis says, smiling fondly at the thought of his fiancee. Harry had proposed to him on Christmas just a few months ago, claiming that he’d love Louis even if they were young and people would “probably judge us for getting married so early on.” It was rather adorable. “I should probably go, actually. Harry should be getting home from his last healer class for the day and I wanna surprise him when he comes home.”

 

Louis heads over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder before stepping in and saying goodbye to Liam. He calls out his address before throwing the powder down and a green fire swarms around him and he’s gone seconds later. Liam sighs, heading over to the kitchen to begin working on his dinner for Zayn. He knew he wasn’t the best cook but he wanted to do something special for Zayn and this was the best idea he could come up with.

 

30 minutes later, Zayn’s coming home from his last classes. “Mmmm… I smell food.” He calls out as he drops his school bag on the couch, coming into the kitchen with a grin on his face. “Happy Valentine’s Day babe.” He says, hugging Liam from behind.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He wishes back, quickly kissing Zayn on the head before pulling out the food from the oven.

 

“You cooked?” Zayn asks in a surprised voice. “And the fire department didn’t need to come?”

 

“Hardy har har.” Liam says sarcastically even if he is grinning. “You’re too nice Zayn.”

 

Zayn laughs, jumping up to sit on the island in the middle of the counter. “You love me.” He says in a smug tone.

 

Liam hums, sliding in between Zayn’s legs, kissing him softly. “That I do.” He mumbles in between a couple kisses before pulling back with a groan as another clock goes off, telling him that there’s more food he needs to take out before he nearly burns down their appointment.

 

For the 2nd time.

 

That month.

 

Zayn wasn’t kidding when he said the fire department usually came over when Liam cooked.

 

“You’re a sap.” Zayn comments from behind him, still sitting on the island and not even thinking of offering his help (not that Liam would let him help. This was supposed to be his gift).

 

Dinner’s finally ready a few minutes later and Zayn slips into the breakfast stool on the other side of the island, the only place they actually ate. They had a table in the kitchen too, but it always seemed to be covered in schoolwork or some other type of paper so they never used it.

 

Liam dishes out the food, placing a plate in front of Zayn before grabbing a candle and lighting it. “Because it’s Valentine’s Day.” He says with a laugh as he places it in front of Zayn and grabs his own plate.

 

“Very romantic.” Zayn muses as he takes a bite. “This is actually pretty good.”

 

Liam laughs again as he takes his first bite. It was pretty good. “No need to act so surprised.”

 

“Well seeing as your last few meals have ended in flames, I have my doubts about your cooking skills.” Zayn says.

 

“Half of those times it was your fault.” Liam says with a pout.

 

“Mhm, sure.” Zayn says sarcastically. “Blame it on the guy who was only watching.”

 

“Not my fault you looks so good sitting on the island.” He winks, grinning as he eats.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Zayn says but he’s grinning too.

 

“Our lease contract on this place says else wise.” Liam jokes.

 

They finish the rest of their meal with flirty banter before Liam drags Zayn into their living room, letting him fiddle with the TV. Liam wasn’t very good at understand how to work muggle things, but Zayn had caught on the moment Louis showed him how to work it. He was currently in the process of convincing Liam to get Internet, whatever that was.

 

Zayn puts in one of the few movies they actually own before coming back to the cough and sitting next to Liam. They arrange themselves comfortably enough and, just like Liam said, they’re making out not even five minutes into the movie.

 

Liam moves his lips slowly against Zayn’s, hand’s cupping his face gently as they kissing lovingly. It stays innocent and slow until a couple moments later when Zayn places his hand a little too high up to just be innocent. Liam groans softly as his warm and moves up and towards his cock, and Liam moves so he’s kissing down Zayn’s neck, making sure to leave a few marks behind.

 

“Want you to fuck me tonight Li.” Zayn breaths out as he tightens his fingers in Liam’s hair.

 

Liam freezes against his neck and pulls back to look into Zayn’s eyes. They’ve fooled around before, but they’d never gone as far to actually have sex. Liam knew that Zayn would tell him when he was ready. “Are you sure?” He asks, wanting to make sure that Zayn was 100% on board with it.

 

Zayn nods. “I… I’ve wanted to for awhile.”

 

Liam nods too. “You can back out whenever. Same safe word?” He says softly waiting to for Zayn to nod before kissing him again but with more intension now.

 

Zayn moves his palm so it’s over Liam’s dick now, palming it through his pants and Liam can’t help but buck his hips into the touch. Something about Zayn makes him feel 14 again, desperate to get off. He moves his hands up and down Zayn’s sides, before moving them to just above his ass. “Wanna move this to the bedroom?” Zayn whispers against his lips and Liam nods, getting his hands under Zayn ass and lifting him up as he gets up. Zayn lets out a laugh, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist and his arms around his neck. “Love it when you carry me places.” He groans out, lips attaching themselves to Liam’s neck, attacking it with the intent to leave marks.

 

Liam does his best not to accidentally hit Zayn off of any walls while he walks to their bedroom but he does hit him off their door frame. “Sorry.” He laughs as he gently drops Zayn on the bed. He takes off his own shirt and pants, watching Zayn do the same before crawling on top of him, legs straddling his waist. “Do you wanna top?” He mumbles, kissing down Zayn’s neck and chest.

 

“N-No.” Zayn groans out, fingers digging into Liam’s biceps as Liam’s lips attach themselves to one of his nipples, biting at it softly and dragging a low and filthy moan out of Zayn. “Fuck, Li.”

 

“Such a filthy mouth.” Liam whispers, as he moves farther down Zayn’s body. He slowly slips his boxers off, getting face to face (or rather, face to dick) with his lovely cock before sucking the tip of it into it into his mouth. Zayn groans above him, threading his fingers into Liam’s hair and gripping at it. He doesn’t force Liam to do anything, he just knows how much Liam loves it when he pulls his hair. Liam moans softly around the tip before swirling his tongue around it and moving farther down.

 

He takes his time, working Zayn’s cock into his mouth and making sure not to rush it. It takes a couple tries, but soon enough Liam’s deep throating him, nose brushing at the dark pubes at the base of his dick. Once it’s fully in his mouth, Liam moans around it before going back to work at the tip. “Fuck- Liam- I’m gonna-” Zayn breaths out and Liam lets his dick fall out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop’. “God, your mouth babe, fuck.” He whispers as Liam crawls back up, kissing him on the mouth as he blindly searches for the drawer on their bedside table that holds the lube and condoms in it.

 

He manages to find them after a couple moments of searching and takes off his boxers that he hadn’t even realised he was still wearing. “Everything ok?” He whispers breathlessly to Zayn who nods quickly.

 

“I’d be better if you hurried up and got your massive dick in me.” He says in a breathless but smug voice as Liam’s hips stutter, cocks brushing and both boys moan at the sensation.

 

“One day,” Liam says as he grinds down on Zayn. “I’ll make you beg for it.”

 

“Babe, all you had to do was ask.” He smirks.

 

“God that’s hot.” Liam whispers back, finally managing to get the lid off of the lube, putting a far amount onto his first to fingers. “How’d you wanna do this? It’ll be less painful if you’re on your hands and knees.”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Wanna see you.”

 

Liam nods, slipping his fingers down to Zayn’s lower regions and Zayn’s legs open automatically, allowing Liam to press one of his fingers his hole, pausing momentarily. “You still ok?” He breathes out and Zayn nods.

 

“I’d tell you if I wasn’t.” Zayn says honestly. “I trust you to stop babe.” He lets out a breathy laugh. “Now if you don’t start I’m gonna go jack off loudly in the bathroom.”

 

Liam groans, pressing his finger into the first ring of muscle. Zayn moans loudly above him as Liam slowly pushes his finger in, trying his best to make it as painless as he can. It takes a bit (Liam’s taking his time), but soon Liam’s pushing three fingers into a moaning and gasping mess of Zayn as he rocks back on the fingers. “Li-Liam.” Zayn breathes out. “If you don’t put your dick in me right now I swear to god-”

 

“Fuck, yeah.” Liam says, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the condom. He uses his teeth to rip into it, and rolls it over his dick, tighten his hand at the base so he doesn’t come right then. He angles his body so it lines up with Zayn’s entrance, Zayn’s legs wrapping loosely around his waist. Liam pushes in slowly, groaning at the tight heat as he does his best to refrain from just slamming into Zayn. Once he does bottom out, he waits, both him and Zayn catching their breath.

 

“Fuck, ok, move.” Zayn breathes out a few moments later and Liam pulls back before slowly pushing back into Zayn.

 

They set a slow pace at first, but soon Zayn is moaning out “faster”s and “harder”s to Liam. “You look so hot like this.” Liam moans out as he hits just the right spot in Zayn.

 

“Gonna come soon.” Zayn moans out.

 

“Touch yourself.” Liam instructs, causing Zayn to moan again as he gets a hand in between them, jacking himself off in time with Liam’s thrusts. It takes only a couple strokes before Zayn’s tightening around him and moaning loudly as he paints their chest in his thick come. Liam moans at the sensation and it takes a moment for him to empty his load into Zayn as he moans his name.

 

They don’t move for a few minutes, catching their breath before Liam pulls out (wincing as he does so) and ties the condom off, throwing it into the garbage can as he gets up, heading to the washroom to get a cloth to wipe him and Zayn down. After doing so, he joins a half asleep Zayn, tossing an arm around his waist.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Zayn mumbles one last time, turning into Liam so he can rest his head on Liam’s chest. “Je t'aime.” He says sleepily.

 

“Je t'aime aussi.” Liam says back, grinning sleepily. It wasn’t easy learning another language, but he did end up learning it for Zayn.

 

“Your accent’s still shit.” Zayn mumbles, laughing softly.

 

Liam laughs back, kissing the top of his head. “You love it.”

 

“Je suis amoureux de toi et de toustes petites détails.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically zayn's boyfriend beats and rapes him, though the rape is only mentioned. the beating is actually seen (the after mat) but i dont go into details on describing it.
> 
> find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
